Roughneck Sayajin Chronicles
by gojitenks
Summary: Xover between DBZ and RSSTC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Present, June 4, 2078

"Johnny." She said as she looked up into the blood red sky.

Death was everywhere around her and her squad. What had happened? A war was being fought on Earth. A bug war. She had one thought in her mind. Johnny Rico. Her crush, her best friend, the man she loved dearly. But now he was gone, killed. Killed by some unknown being whom he and his comrades said they wished to exterminate all humanity. She saw it herself. He shot a finger laser through his heart. It had happened so quickly. She quickly ran to his side, screaming Rico's name loudly. She closed her eyes and let the tears run down. She was right. She was a jinx, everyone she cared about died or was hurt in some way. Carl Jenkins, Zander, her family, and now Rico was dead. The result, the bug queen escaped and launched a massive worldwide counterstrike a day later, and five super beings claimed they would aid the bugs in the extermination of humankind. They called themselves The Guardians, and they watched over all life forms in the universe, protecting what they deemed worthy. They claimed that Humans were of weak and loathsome kind that they needed to be gotten rid of. They were "unworthy" and saw the bugs "worthy". She cried as she thought of Johnny's death, the end, the end of all life.

"Dizzy."

The mention of her name snapped her back to reality. She turned her attention to a man dressed in orange and blue.

"You guys go and kill the queen, I'll take care of this guy." He said clenching fists, stairing at the man who killed Rico. Dizzy had become LT in Johnny's place under Gohan's suggestion. He also helped organize a last ditch world wide defensive against the bugs. Killing the bug queen was up to the Roughnecks while Goku and the others made sure The Guardians did not interfere with their mission. Dizzy felt the weight of Humanity, bearing down heavily on her. The Roughnecks, and perhaps the whole world, now looked to Dizzy for hope. The Guardians made certain that Goku and his allies would not be of any aid to the humans, for they were just as strong as they were. Goku sensed it when Rico died, he told them everything after his death. He felt ashamed when Dizzy blamed him for Rico's death. A part of Goku told him she was right. He could've ended the bug war whenever he wanted, but he listened to his son's directive and kept his strength dormant. Not without having a bit of fun however. He did enjoy killing bugs with his hands and using them for training.

"I hope you don't think your last efforts will effect the outcome. This worthless planet will die. We can't allow any weak species the likes of you to exist in this universe any longer," the tall yellow bearded man said smiling evilly.

Goku stood in a fighting position, standing between him and the Roughnecks. The tall man smiled and shook his head at Goku.

"GO!" he yelled.

Dizzy nodded sadly, and ordered the Roughnecks to follow her down the hole. After they went in Dizzy looked back for a second. She dried the last of her tears as she heard a few words from the two as she started running down the bug hole. Their words echoed in the hole as they ran down deeper and deeper.

"Why do you insist on protecting these loathsome life forms? It's now clear that arachnids will now dominate this Earth forevermore."

"Those "loathsome life forms are my friends, friends who have been with me right to this moment! My friend that you killed was a good person, and you'll pay for his death!

Goku quickly switched to Super Sayajin.

"Well at least he died a quick death."

"Quiet! I'm not going to let you destroy anymore lives today! Not here, or anywhere else!"

"I heard you're not from here, this time. Where are from?"

"Thirteen hundred years in the past, not that you'll be around long enough to think about it!"

"I'll consider this a game then. I've fought beings from other planets, but I never fought beings from different times. I'll come at you with my full strength!"

"Consider it what you want and come at me with everything you've got! Cause believe you me I'll do the very same!"

Goku blasted the bug hole and sealed the Roughnecks inside. Killing the queen was up to them now. The Roughnecks ran, and ran, and ran.

"Good luck Goku, win for us." Dizzy said as they continued to run down into the darkened tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

A year earlier 

Johnny Rico, walked into the class room and took his seat next to Carl Jenkins, his best friend. He dreaded this class the most, citizenship. Reasons being, he was barely passing. Also, his crush was there, Carmen Ibanez. Today was unusual. Today he learned of a new student. He had seen him earlier in the hallway. Spiky black hair, an orange and blue outfit. He thought nothing of it, perhaps he had a karate class after school or something. As he sat, the teacher paced about and spoke to the class. Rico could help but to glance at him. He had only one arm, which meant an accident or something.

"Class as you are aware we have a new student here. Stand up please."

"Uh, me."

"No, the tooth fairy behind you."

"Oh okay, don't know what a tooth fairy is but ok. I'll remain seated."

"Yes you! Stand up!"

"Oh, sorry."

He stood up and rubbed his head. The class staired at him and shot him weird looks as he introduced himself.

"I'm Goku, nice to meet you all."

Razak shook his head as he continued talking.

"Goku is fully aware that there are only three months left until you all graduate, I'm sure you will help him with whatever he needs help with. Goku, you will seat be Mr. Rico. The guy right there."

He pointed next to Carl and he sat next to him. Rico wasted no time in introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Johnny, this is Carl, and this is Dizzy," he said as he pointed to them. They waved to him as Goku also greeted himself.

"Dizzy huh? I sure do hope you feel better soon."

She looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"You tend to get dizzy a lot and fall down right. It's a symptom people get sometimes. Maybe that's why you're called Dizzy."

"FYI Goku, it's just my nickname."

"Isabelle, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

Dizzy quickly turned her attention to Razak, red with embarrassment.

"Uh, no, no sir."

Fifteen minutes into the class Razak was on the subject about citizens.

"Rico, why are only citizens allowed to vote?"

Rico watched as Carmen looked over her notes, checking her answers, and paying attention to what he was saying. He had a crush on her for as long as he could remember. A crush that Dizzy, who sat above him, didn't like. She had a crush on Rico, and tried everything to get him to notice.

"Rico!"

Rico snapped back to reality and hurriedly scanned his brain for the answer.

"Uh, um."

"Rico we had a word for guys like you, "washout". Goku, help him out."

Goku looked at his textbook. He quickly gave an answer.

"Citizens take care of their homes it says, give parties to their friends, and vote on what needs to be done."

The class staired at Goku, then laughed at the answer given.

Goku rubbed his head again as he chuckled.

"Goku, I'm afraid washout won't even describe you. Wash up would fit you more. Jenkins, help them both."

"What's a wash up?"

The class laughed all the more at Goku.

"Quiet."

The class hushed and Jenkins told the answer to them both. Rico was the first to speak.

"A citizen knows the choices he makes, and how to die defending them."

"You just may graduate after all. Goku?"

"A citizen, what was that again?"

Rico pointed to the answer in the text book.

"A citizen learns to make choices and die for them."

"Acceptable."

The class bell rang, signaling that class was over. Razak stopped Goku and kept him and Rico inside.

"Gentleman I hope you two realize that your graduating depends on this last three weeks. Rico, why don't you give our friend Goku some tutoring, maybe he can learn to give some intelligent answers from you and you can learn to pay attention from him."

Rico sank his head low as Razak walked out.

"What does that mean Rico?" Goku asked casually.

"It means you'll be my partner until graduation. Please do not make me fail, I'm already embarrassed being beside you."

"Oh cheer up Rico, you and I will become great friends! Ha, ha."

"I doubt it. Come on, we have to lunch. Dizzy's waiting."

Lunch room 

Rico sat beside Carl as Dizzy eyed him. Rico didn't notice of course as he began talking. Another thing caught Dizzy's eye, Goku. She quickly wore a sour look as he sat down next to her.

"Hi Dizzy, I'm Goku, pleased to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same. You really did piss off Mr. Razak with your idiocity."

"I'm trying to learn, that's all," he said rubbing his head. Then he went at his food, which disappeared in thirty seconds. Goku quickly wiped the food from his mouth as everyone at the tabled looked at him in weird ways.

"Oh man, that wasn't enough. Hey Rico, are you going to finish that?"

Rico looked at his food and suddenly lost his appetite.

"Uh, no Goku you can have it."

"Thanks!"

It too, was gone in the same amount of time. Goku then looked to Dizzy as he spoke with his mouth full.

"I'm still….hungry…can I… have yours?"

A drop of food landed in her food. She turned red and anger as she fought urges to stand up and smack the shit out of him as she saw the food find its place in her burger.

"You can now! And thanks for spitting in my food you dumbass! You have horrible manners!"

"Oh I'm sorry Dizzy, I feel so dumb. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Please don't!"

Goku ate the food in the same amount of time as the previous. Rico started a conversation on the new students he'd seen recently.

"Well on a lighter note, I thought Gohan was pretty cool. A really down to Earth guy, and very smart as well. He made the whole class look silly as he talked about geometry. He's Lisa's study partner for the remainder of the time we have left."

"You should've seen Vegeta, I have no idea what kind of name that is but it is so freaking weird. Can we say, Vegetable?" said Dizzy as she shook her head. "I tried to introduce myself and he only staired at me like he was going to kill me. Not only that, he never said a word in class, he wouldn't even answer the teacher. And how he passed last week's test is beyond me. You keep your eyes closed and your arms folded in class, you don't say a word to anybody and you somehow pass every test given to you with an A+?! Someone is doing the work for him or he is cheating, one of the two! And what the hell kinda name is Trunks?! He's cute and all but what woman in her right head would name her son after gym shorts?!"

Goku stepped into the conversation.

"They are nice people, let's give them a chance."

"Shut up Goku," said Dizzy angrily.

The bell rang and everyone went to class.

Graduation grades

A month later everyone is outside looking at their grades. Goku and Rico walk up the in cam to look. Carl walks up and presses a button to reveal his grade. An 96, A. Carl smiled to himself, feeling a sense of accomplishment in his grade.

"So what grade did you get Rico, ha, ha." Said Goku happily.

"Let's see now."

Rico pressed the button revealing a 35. Rico shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh my Rico, those are big numbers," said Carl as he pressed another button. The numbers enlarged for everyone else to see.

"35 ladies and Gentlemen, look at that!"

"My turn," said Goku as he pressed the button. The crowd gasped as his grade revealed a 13.

"Is that bad?"

"Um, yeah!" said Dizzy utterly annoyed as she pressed a button. 81 was her grade.

Carmen Ibanez presses a button on the far left. Rico watches as she to gets a grade in the ninties. The only one who surpassed her was Gohan, who received a 100, a feat at which everyone was surprised over.

"His mother really stuck the books in his face," said Dizzy as she watched Gohan celebrate. "I wish I hit the books like that.

"Yep, that Gohan's a smart one," Goku said proudly.

"Stop talking as if you know him like a son or something! There is no way he'd want to be related to someone stupid like you."

"Dizzy please," said Rico butting in. "he has done nothing to you.

"Rico why are you taking up for him? He has done far worse throughout the time he has been here. I got an F in chem class thanks to him! He managed to blow the room sky high!"

"At least you didn't have to pay for it Diz."

"Yeah whatever! I can't understand how your family has allowed him to live with you guys! He is eating you out of house and home!" huffed Dizzy as she turned her back to Goku.

Rico sighed.

"He is not a bad man Diz. He is just,"

"A bit retarded!"

"Now Diz that was just too mean. You know that he is trying."

"What is retarded?"

"See Rico!? How can you not see his stupidity!?"

Vegeta walks up to the cam. Upon he approach, all talk between the group is silenced. He presses a button to reveal an 89.

"Nice going Vegeta," said Rico casually. Vegeta shot Rico a stare and didn't say a word.

"I see you blundered as usual Kakarotto, I'll see you after school," Vegeta leaving the group.

"Is he like, anti-social or something?" Dizzy asked in bewilderment.

"Nope, I've known him for years, he just has a hard time speaking," Goku said merrily.

Prom 

"You look so handsome Johnny," said his mother as she fasted his bow tie.

"Thanks. Carl will be here any minute."

"Johnny! What happened to all the steaks I cooked yesterday! That damn Goku!" yelled his father in the kitchen. "How did we get talked into letting him stay with us, he eats everything here!"

"Dad please,"

"Please what! How are supposed to live if we are feeding ten mouths in one body!? I'm surprised he isn't fat yet!"

Goku steps out of the bathroom, trying to fasten his tux.

"Rico could you help me? I can't get this."

Rico's mother helps Goku with tie and everything. After which there is a honk outside.

"It is him, lets go Goku."

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Rico, I owe you one."

The two hop into Carl's car and they drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Prom Night 

They arrived at the school in about a half hour, having to pick up a few things delayed them. As they stepped out of the car, Rico tossed Goku a stick of deodorant.

"Here Goku, use this."

"What is it for?"

Rico nearly smack himself. He shook his head and explained its use.

"You put that under your under arms and you rub the white stuff or gel stuff against them. This will prevent wetness under your arms."

"Okay."

"W…wait! Let me show you in the bathroom first Goku. You don't want to embarrass yourself," said Rico as he guided him to the men's room. Dizzy notices all this and walks up to Carl.

"What is Rico doing with Goku here?"

"Hey don't ask me, he is the one living him."

"He doesn't even know how to use a stick of deodorant. How Rico can put up with his retardedness is beyond even me."

"Well Diz, Goku has done me no harm so I'm not complaining."

"Well he has done me lots of harm. Just keep him away from me will you guys? Besides, when Rico and I begin dancing, I hope to be doing some after prom dancing if you catch my drift."

"Well you do know about Carmen right?"

"She has a boyfriend already Carl, he has no chance with her," said Dizzy reassuringly.

"Okay Diz."

Rico and Goku step out to greet everyone.

"Hi Dizzy, it is great to see you again," Goku said smiling.

"I wish I could say the same to you, Rico and I have some dancing to do so move."

"Diz I was kinda hoping to dance with Carmen," Rico said in a low tone.

"Look over there Rico."

Rico watches as Carmen kisses her boyfriend passionately.

"I thought so, let's go Rico," she said dragging him onto the dance floor.

Gohan and Lisa were sitting at a table drinking punch and talking. Gohan admired her silk blue dress. It made her look stunning. But he had one person on his made tonight. Videl. They were taking a trip back to ancient times to see the sights of those times, but instead, wound up some thirteen hundred years ahead into the future, a future where nothing and no one is discriminated, where everyone is an equal. Lisa broke Gohan's train of thought as she spoke, snapping him back to reality.

"So Gohan, what will you take after tonight?"

"Fleet, I always wanted to fly. Trunks is going with me."

"Fleet?! That's what I signed up for. Did you already sign?"

"Yes I did. I'm going on the Andrew Isiah."

"Wow," she said in a perky tone. "Ha, ha. Same here."

"Well I guess we are partners there too Lisa," Gohan said smiling. A slow song came on. Lisa sat up.

"I like this song Gohan, come on."

The two walked onto the dance floor, next to Rico and Dizzy. Dizzy greeted him.

"Lookin sharp there Gohan. I see Lisa snagged you for herself huh?"

"Ha, yes. Yes she did Dizzy."

"Congrats on the 100 there," Rico said.

"You don't look to happy to be here Rico. I'd forget about Carmen if I were you, you'll only get hurt in the end."

Dizzy smiled uncontrollably.

"You see Rico, even Gohan says it. Find another fish, you'll be better off," she said looking into his eyes. Lisa looked at Gohan in his eyes as well.

"Gohan, there is something I want to confess to you."

"What is it Lisa?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like you Gohan, not just as a friend. Something else, something more then a friend. I know it has only been three months, but that was enough to get to know you. We have been partners for that long and we already know each other well."

Gohan felt a bit of shame wash down on him. What about Videl? What would he say to her when he got back to his time?

"Gohan."

"Y…yes Lisa. I'm listening."

"I want to be steady with you. I really would like to date you."

"But what about the army?" Gohan asked hoping the question would get him out of what was happening.

"It won't matter. I already thought about it when you me. It fits just perfect. We'll be shipping out the same day, have the same ship, same rank, same everything. It'll work Gohan, I have developed great feelings for you these three months we have known each other. No I didn't fall for you right away when I first saw you if that's what your worried about."

Gohan didn't know what to say, he felt the same about Lisa. But Videl, what would he say to her.

"Look at me Gohan, if you don't want to be with me I'll understand."

"I'll be right back Lisa, I just have to clear my head that's all."

"Okay, I'll be right here."

Gohan walks away hurriedly. He bumps into Razak on his way outside.

"Oh hi Mr. Razak."

"Gohan, how are you?"

"I just need to think. Lisa confess her feelings for me."

"And what did you say to her?"

"Well, there's someone else. I haven't seen her in three months. I confess since it has been that long, I have somewhat fallen out of love with her. I have no way of contacting her whatsoever. I feel guilty about the whole thing."

"Then you still love this someone?"

"Yes, but I started thinking about Lisa. She is smart, pretty, nice. Videl is the same way but,"

"But what Gohan."

"She is in another time."

Gohan covered his mouth hurriedly. He had revealed the truth by accident. Razak put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice joke Gohan, you know that we haven't developed time travel yet."

Gohan sighed with relief.

"Sometimes, we need to separate from the ones we are steady with, to find out how much we love them. I don't like it, but sometimes, it has to done to ensure a good relationship. Trust me, I know."

Gohan's face lit up with joy.

"I see, thank you Mr. Razak."

"Anytime Gohan."

Gohan ran back to the party place. He found Lisa sitting by herself uneasily. He sat next to her.

"Lisa, I thought about it."

"And?" she said almost fearfully.

"Let's do it."

"Really?" she said with happiness. "you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Oh Gohan," she kissed him passionately. "when we get out of here, I've got plans for you. Heehee."

Gohan heard loud yelling in the distance. It was Dizzy. She was yelling at Goku angrily.

"Look what you did! You spilled that shit all over my dress! Look, it is ruined!" she yelled as she pointed to the large red spot on her dress.

"Sorry Dizzy, I didn't mean to."

"You never mean to you dumbass!"

"Dizzy please, it was an accident. The cable was in his way, he didn't see it, and he fell," Rico said trying to calm her down.

"It is always an accident with him Rico! He is an accident!"

Dizzy stormed off without another word. Gohan shook his head.

"Oh dad," he thought to himself.

Graduation day, a month later 

"Today you will go out into real world, and as you leave here, remember everything you were taught. But most importantly, all of your memories. Most of you will never see each other again, but take comfort in the fact that you shared memories with them. Class of 2077, I congratulate you and I wish you the best in all the rest of your days."

The class threw there hats up, all except Vegeta, who merely took his hat off, and walked slowly out the building. Gohan and Lisa kissed each other and ran off to the Fleet sign in building. Goku, Carl, and Dizzy walked outside the building.

"So Diz, what you going for?" Carl asked.

"I'm going for the big MI. Gonna get in a little CQC!"

"CQC?" Goku asked puzzled.

"Goku how someone as dumb as you graduated is beyond me! I was hoping to pass with an A or a B but I got a C thanks to you!"

"Dizzy why are you always so hateful to him? He has done nothing to you," said Rico with his head low.

"Rico are you blind? He has caused me much harm! Like at Prom night! Anyway Goku unless AADD prevents you from learning this, CQC means Close Quarters Combat!"

"Cool," Goku said happily rubbing his head.

"Now Dizzy that was just too mean," Carl said.

"Now you're taking up for him Carl?!"

"Diz he may not be intelligent but downgrading someone like that is just plan mean."

"OK fine, retarded then. That's a lesser insult!"

Rico frowns bitterly.

"Don't pay any attention to her Goku. She is just pissed."

"I'm not pissed Rico!" she yelled.

"Okay Diz."

Carmen walks pass the three on her way to the Fleet sign in building. Rico notices her and catches up to her.

"Hey Carmen!"

She turns round.

"Oh, hey Rico. Congrats."

"Hey thanks, you too. So, what's the plan?"

"Oh I don't know yet, I'm going for Fleet. Always wanted to be a pilot."

"Yeah, that's a good field. I'm signing up too."

"Really? Great," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "see you there!"

She runs off to the building. Dizzy catches up to him and staires at him.

"I'm going for Fleet," said Rico dreamily.

"Johnny, you are such a raging idiot," Dizzy said annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mobile Infantry 

A week had passed and the gang had all signed up for their desires. Gohan and Lisa were quickly shipped off to Fleet while Rico and the others were now part of the MI. Rico had tried to sign up for Fleet but the man at the desk told him that with his scores he was lucky to be an ape at all. Rico knew the real reason why he wanted Fleet. It was because of Carmen Ibanez. Everyone in the school knew of his crush for her, so did Dizzy. When Dizzy heard the news of Rico's joining the MI, she was relieved. The MI would keep him from her and Dizzy could seize her chance at Rico. But there was a problem, Goku. The MI wasted no time in enlisting him with his poor scores, they'd make an ape out of him yet. Rico and Goku were always together. Wherever Rico went, Goku was seen tagging along. She needed that retard away from Rico, permanently if possible. She shook her head as she witnessed the two talking again, of which she couldn't hear. She decided to but in to the conversation and see what it was they were talking about. It began to rain. She could see Rico wiping some water off of his uniform.

"Rico!" she said as she patted him. "you gotta love destiny!"

"Don't start Diz, please."

"It's not that bad Rico, ha ha. I happen to like it here."

"You are here because you have no choice Goku! Spear us the retarded act!" she said turning to Goku. There was a loud yell and everyone stood in upright form as a drill sergeant approached. Everyone except Goku, who looked puzzled as he approached him. The drill sergeant looked at Goku with a furious look as he examined him.

"Well ape, looks to me you don't know the position!" he yelled.

"Hi, I'm Goku."

"I'll take that as a no, at least you know your own name! Now stand like everyone else!"

Goku looked at everyone who had their hands to their sides, standing like statues. He turned his attention back to the sergeant who was now red with anger.

"Like that?"

"Yes like that are you a dumbass or something! And you will address me as sir!"

"Okay, how long do I have to do that?"

"Are you trying to get smart with me son?"

"Get smart?"

"Are you being a wise ass!?"

"I just wanted to know how long I have to do that for?"

"Until I dismiss you private!"

"Okay, but they said I was an ape back there," Goku said rubbing his head. The sergeant hit his face as he shook his head. This had to be the dumbest recruit he had ever met in all his years in the MI. He would have no more of this, he walked up and was now face to face with Goku.

"Very well, I'll call you any name I want now! How does retard sound!?"

"That's what Dizzy calls me. I still don't know what that word means anyway," said Goku as he continued to rub his head.

"It means you are stupid and dumb! Now drop and give me fifty!"

Dizzy couldn't help but snicker a bit at the treatment Goku was reciving. The sergeant looks over at Dizzy, who quickly stopped laughing. He walked over to her and stood face to face with her.

"What is your name private?!"

"Recruit Diz, uh, Isabelle Flores sir!"

"What's the matter private don't you know your own name?!"

"Done!" Goku said as he stood up. The sergeant looked at him in anger.

"There is no way you did fifty push ups that quick private! Do it again!"

"Okay."

Goku begins doing push ups when the sergeant places his foot hard on his back.

"I want real push ups son!"

Goku pushes up once and the sergeant is pushed off hard. He falls flat on his back on the hard earth. Goku quickly gets up and apologizes.

"Oh gee I'm sorry sir, I feel so dumb."

"Get away from me private and continue what you were doing!" said the sergeant as he gets up slowly. "get back to your bunks apes, training will commence in an hour!"

The sergeant leaves, looking at Goku angrily all the while. Rico walks over to Goku's side with a look of concern.

"Goku, when someone higher up addresses the squad, you stand still like everyone else."

"How will I know that he's a higher up?"

Dizzy walks over to the men.

"Rico you can't tell this retard anything, he was a washout long before he joined up."

"Dizzy please not now. Quit being so hateful to him, he's done nothing to you."

"Whatever you say Rico," said Dizzy in annoyance as she leaves. Goku watches her quizzically as she leaves.

"She must have had a bad day or something."

"Don't worry about Goku."

They hopped out of the van making sure no one was about. The two children then made there way to the bunk area and crawled inside the vents of the compound. They stop after awhile and watch a woman walk inside her bunk room, shutting the door behind her. She opens her bag and pulls out a picture of a man. She liked this man, an awful lot. However his heart was elsewhere, to a woman out in Fleet. She didn't worry about this much, as Fleet was based whole in outer space. Still the woman out there poised a threat to her winning this man. She looked at the picture for awhile.

"Rico," she said in a low soft tone. They watched as she caressed the picture with her forefinger lovingly. The purple haired child turned to his spike haired friend.

"Goten, do you see that down there?" asked Trunks in a low whisper.

"Yeah, but what is she doing?"

"She likes this Rico guy, the one in the picture. I have a plan, let's get them together."

"How do we do that?"

"We make it so that they are together the whole time, but first, a letter is in order. I'll write a love letter and give it to that girl down there."

"But we don't know her name."

Rico walks inside the room. Dizzy quickly puts away the picture and looks at Rico in alarm.

"Rico! Aren't you supposed to be with Goku!?"

"We were told to come back to our bunks until training time remember Dizzy?"

Trunks looks at Goten with a smile.

"Now we have her name. Next comes the letter. After that we make it so that they are together all the time. I've seen enough romance movies to know how this works."

Goten cupped his hands with glee.

"Once she sees the letter, they will spend more time with each other, and then they'll kissy kiss! Let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Cupid's Arrow

Vegeta, sat in his bunk room waiting for training time. He enlisted in the MI for an excuse to beat on some people. He had gotten bored with just sitting around and not training. A man came inside and sat his stuff next to the bunk.

"Hi, I'm Robert Higgins. What's your name?"

Vegeta didn't say a word, only sat there with his eyes closed and his arms folded.

"Uh, okay. Anti social I see."

"Vegeta."

"Nice to meet you I guess."

"You guess?" he said in a slow, near angered tone.

"Well it's just, I don't know. Don't seem like the talking type. Anyways what brought you here?"

Vegeta didn't answer. Only looked at Higgins with an annoyed look. He shrugged and backed off slowly.

"Sorry. I'll go now."

"For training." Vegeta said at last.

"Uh, same here. Gonna be a reporter, and you?"

"A fighter."

"Like breaking bones and such?"

Vegeta turned his back to him.

"You ask too much."

"Sorry."

Trunks and Goten snuck inside the major's office through the vents. Nobody was in the office when they slipped through. They looked around the office. They saw many medals that he had earned. For bravery, honor, and valor. The desk was in front of the window, so that the major could see outside to observe the troopers in their rigorous training. The two wasted no more time, they looked on the Major's desk and took some paper. Trunks took a pen from drawer of the desk and began to write. He finished after a minute.

"Now we will deliver the letter Goten. I made this really good."

"Goodie, they'll kissy kiss for sure!" Goten said with joy as he clapped his hands gently.

"Now lets go and do this!"

They climbed back up the vents and crawled to Dizzy's bunk room. Trunks drops down and sits the letter on her bed. Then he jumps back inside the vent and the two wait. After about an hour, Dizzy finally walks inside, looking tired from all the training outside. She notices the letter and opens it.

"_Dear Dizzy, what's up with you girl? Nothing much with me, other then thinking about you. I saw that you looked at my picture you had with you. I didn't think you liked me that much. I was hoping you would, I guess I should have told you sooner. I can't help but think about you beautiful green eyes, smile, and sexy voice. Just the thought of us dating makes me very happy. I'd like to date you but if you don't want to I'll understand. Please respond soon._

_Love,_

Rico 

Dizzy holds the letter firmly to her chest and smiles as she turns beet red with happiness. She calmly sits down and waits for Rico to come into the room. She smiles to herself, fondling the letter as the kids look on from above. Trunks turns slowly to Goten, who looks happily back at him.

"Did you remember the darts, in case something goes wrong?"

"Yeah, but what are they for again?"

"If the Rico guy doesn't like the Dizzy lady," Trunks whispered, "we strike him with the darts. He will fall asleep, wake up and fall in love with the first woman he sees."

Goten smiled happily. They heard a noise from below. It was Rico and Goku walking inside the room. Dizzy quickly puts the letter in her pocket and looks at Rico.

"Rico you and I have to talk, Goku, you can get out!"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Private time, if you know what that means. Now scat!"

"Dizzy what do we have to talk about, we have training in a half hour."

"That's plenty of time."

"But Dizzy, Rico and I were going to train together." Goku said sadly.

Dizzy ignores him and points the retarded Goku to the door. After he leaves, she closes it behind him and locks the door.

"Diz, I'm really getting tired of you…"

"Explain this," Dizzy said pulling the letter from her pocket. Rico took the letter and examined it. When he looked back at Dizzy, she was already moving, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dizzy wha…what are you doing?" Rico asked nervously.

"You've finally seen the light my boy, and my answer is yes," she said pushing him onto the bed, caressing his hair.

"Yes what?!" he asked surprisingly.

"You read the letter, I know your hand writing anywhere," she said, her lips an inch away from Rico's, just slightly brushing the tips of his lips.

"I didn't write that Diz, I swore."

"It's your writing Rico, don't do this, not now, not in our moment of bliss."

Dizzy presses her lips softly to Rico's own and inserted her tongue inside. She moved her lips passionately over Rico's as her tongue swirled around in his mouth. She savered every second of it. That bitch Carmen had lost, Dizzy had won, just like she knew she would. Rico quickly shoved Dizzy off of his body and stood up. Dizzy wore a look of anger on her face as Rico breathed heavily.

"Dizzy, what has gotten into you!? I'm not in love with you!"

"Then what the fuck is the letter for, to bring up my hopes and then disappoint me Rico!? You're an ass Rico, a total ass!"

"For the last time I did not write that letter! I would never do that to you Diz come on!"

Dizzy picked up the letter.

"Look. Who's hand writing is this! You know that every trooper in this has taken writing tests, and no one in this base has this kind of writing other then you Rico!"

Rico ran his hands through his hair fearfully, quickly scanning his brain for some kind of reason why someone would do this to him. He spoke quickly, knowing he did not have much time to react.

"Diz, I know that, but there has to be someone who hates me to copy my hand writing and do this!"

"No one in the fucking base know you yet, other then Carl and that retard Goku! You wrote the fucking letter Rico, plain and simple!"

Rico quickly took a pen and wrote Dizzy's name. To Rico's muted horror, his writing matched the writing on the letter. Rico shook his head at the realization of the matter.

"I fucking told you Rico, I'd hate to be Carmen right now!"

"Carmen has nothing to do with this Diz and for the last time, I did not write this letter!"

"Save it Rico!" said Dizzy as she smacked him hard across the face.

Goten and Trunks watched the scene fearfully from above. Dizzy was preparing to storm out of the room. Trunks turned to Goten.

"Goten, the darts, strike him. Once he wakes up he'll come to his senses!"

"Okay!"

Goten quietly opened the vent, and hurled four darts at Rico's buttocks. Rico jumped in pain at the new sensation he felt from behind. Dizzy turned to see what was the matter. He reached back and pulled out the darts. He quickly felt lightheaded. He looked at Dizzy who was in front of him. His legs felt weak, they wouldn't work anymore. Neither would his arms as he tried to reach for Dizzy, to catch himself. The world buzzed slowly around him as he took one single step, in what seemed like forever. Dizzy's expression went from anger, to fear as witnessed Rico collapse in front of her.

"Rico! Rico!" she yelled as she shook him frantically. Trunks looked at Goten.

"I think we messed up Goten, it doesn't look like he'll be getting up soon."

"But when he wakes up him and the Dizzy lady will kissy kiss!" Goten said with glee. He kicked out in his glee and knocked out the door to the vent. The metal door landed on the ground with a metal clang which alarmed Dizzy. She then heard a gasp from inside the vent.

"Who's there?!" she said angrily. She ran over to the vent, peeked inside and saw two small children looking fearfully at her. Trunks nervously waved a small hand while Goten merely rubbed the back of his head.

"Who the hell are you, what have you done to Rico?!"

"We struck him with a dart so that when he wakes up, he'll fall in love you and kissy kiss you!" Goten said happily.

"You little shits!"

She tries to reach for them, but they are too out of reach. The boys quickly crawl out of her room leaving Dizzy to yell for help. The darts which found their way into Rico filled him with enough juice to knockout an elephant. He'll be out for awhile. Also, the secret will be out. Two children are within the base somewhere, watching and waiting for whatever fun the next hour may bring.

"What do we do now Trunks, we failed."

"I know, but give me some time, I'll have a master plan that will ensure those two get together."

"Once that happens, they'll kissy kiss for sure!"


	6. Chapter 6

First Strike 

One month later Dizzy, Rico, and Goku are on a team together in a laser fire exercise. The three run upwards toward a red flag. Dizzy looks behind her and sees three of her teammates dropped by team blue. The three hide behind a metal box to hide from fire.

"Uh guys, could you show me how to fire this laser again."

Dizzy slaps her head angrily.

"Goku we showed you five times already! We can't show you now!"

"I forgot Diz, please show me."

"I'll shot him," Rico said taking the gun. Goku quickly grabs him and pulls him down toward him, causing him to avoid a shot fired from one of team blue's men. Goku leans forward and fires, messing the man. The man turns to run, but Dizzy is on him, firing at his chest plate, putting him out of the game.

"Thanks Goku, it's like you can tell where they are. You psychic?"

Goku merely rubs his head and laughs. Dizzy shoots an annoyed look.

"Him psychic Rico? Please, that's be a scary thought."

"Dizzy watch out!" Goku yelled.

Dizzy quickly turns only to see Vegeta there, taking aim and firing. Goku dives toward her, knocking her out of the way of the beam at the last second.

"That's not fair Kakarotto! You can't go saving people like that!" yelled Vegeta as he ran away. Dizzy pushed Goku off of her and brushed herself.

"That hurt you know! Are you made of iron or something!"

"I just train everyday that's all, ha ha."

"Yea I noticed when you beat Sergeant Zim! Just stay away from me okay?!"

"Dizzy get down now!"

"Oh no, not again Goku! I got this one!"

Dizzy turned to run but ran into the body of Vegeta, who shot her chest plate a point blank range, putting her out of the game. Vegeta laughed as he ran back for cover, receiving praise from his comrades. Dizzy turned to Goku.

"Damn you Goku, why didn't you do something!? You can tell where they are!" she yelled angrily.

"So can Vegeta, ha, ha, ha!" responded one of the men from team blue happily.

Dizzy stomped the ground and left the area in fuming anger. The bell rang, ending the match. Team blue congratulated themselves, once again the match had ended in a draw. The troopers went to the lunch room to grab some grab for themselves. Rico and Goku walked inside and waited in line. Vegeta walks up behind them and pats Rico's back.

"Keep it up out there, and if I were you I'd keep your woman close to you."

"Vegeta she is not my girlfriend. Just like a sister to me that's all."

Vegeta grunted at him and walked away. When Rico looked back over at Goku, he was already filling his plate with food. He sat at the table and began packing his mouth. Rico shook his head.

"Oh no, not again." He whispered to himself. Rico sat down beside him and tried to eat, but seeing Goku doing this, made him lose his appetite. He sat next to Goku, giving him his food reluctantly. Goku noticed it and happily gobbled up the food.

"Hey, don't you know any manners Goku, we've put up with this for a month now!"

Goku looked at him quizzically.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to take any food from anyone."

"It's the fact that you stuff your mouth and spit everywhere that's disgusting, people can't eat!" another yelled out.

"Hey Rico, that's your guy right?! Do something about him!"

Rico stood up and tried to appeal to the crowd.

"Guys please, Goku is just learning about this place, he's new here."

Dizzy butted into the argument, seizing her chance to humiliate Goku for all her embrassment.

"Rico, why don't you just admit he's a bit slow or maybe even retarded. That's no excuse for having manners such as Goku's! He eats like a hog, eating the rest of house out of house and home here!"

Rico shook his head in shame. Vegeta also stood to join in. He glared at Dizzy as he stood up, catching a confused look from her.

"You're always quick to open your mouth about the doings of Kakarotto you stupid woman! If you hate him that much, why don't you fight him?"

The crowd cheers at Vegeta's words. Dizzy glances at Goku for a minute, then smiles. Goku waved his hands trying to stop the ensuing cheering.

"Vegeta please, I don't want to fight her, she's my partner. Besides, I don't think she's strong enough."

The crowd gives low moans at what had been said. Dizzy angrily stares Goku down from across the room as she surveys Goku. She lets out her arms as she walks toward him.

"Well if you think you can take me Goku, I'm right here," she said confidently. Rico steps in front of the two trying to stop the fight between them. Goku merely smiles as he rubs the back of his head.

"Dizzy please, why are you taking this so far!? Enough of this!"

"No Rico, I've had it up to here with him! Mr. Razak flunked me because of Goku, he ruined my prom night, tore apart my brother and his girlfriend, embarrassed me in front of Major Chavez last week! The list goes on Rico and I've had it! Now he's saying he can kick my ass, I'd like to see him try!"

"But Dizzy," Goku protested innocently.

"Outside on the field, now!"

Vegeta snickers to himself as he leads the crowds outside. The gather in a circle and form a ring around Dizzy and Goku. Rico tries to step in but is held back by the crowd. Dizzy takes off her shirt and gets into a fighting position. Vegeta gives a thumbs up to Goku as if to give his approval.

"Get her Kakarotto, shut her up."

"Vegeta this isn't a fight. She just angry."

"Angry!? Stop talking and start fighting!"

Dizzy throws a punch to Goku's face, which he avoided easily. She followed with a fast right hook, which Goku also avoided. She then charges at him and trips as Goku simply steps to the opposite side of her. Dizzy lands hard on the ground and quickly gets herself to her feet, facing Goku again. Goku quizzically looks at her as she wipes her face off.

"Are you okay Dizzy?"

"Goku I'm fucking better then OK, I'm fucking going to kick your retarded ass!"

She throws a hard kick to Goku's abdomen, but was met only with air as Goku dodged this attack as well. Dizzy fumes with anger as she prepares for another attack.

"Fucking fight already! Fight me!"

"Why should I, you haven't done anything wrong," Goku said rubbing his head.

"You really are a retard Goku, a major at that!"

"I don't understand why you keep calling me that. It doesn't do anything but reveal your own fear and ignorance."

"Me afraid of you?!" her words came out in high pitched screams, "please! Now fight!"

By now the crowd is laughing at Dizzy, they shout to better encourage the fight, if it could be called that. Any attack Dizzy made, Goku simply avoided her and looked to Vegeta for backup, who only shook his head as he watched.

"Don't look at them, look at me Goku! Stop running and start fighting!"

"I'm getting kinda hungry Dizzy, I'm going to go eat now."

"Oh no you don't Goku! I don't want you going anywhere except to the clinic!"

The same thing repeats itself for several minutes. The crowd begins to boo the two combatants as Goku continues to avoid Dizzy. Dizzy stops to catch her breath as she surveys Goku with an evident anger. They shout "come on, get him!" or "stop fucking around and fight!" The same thing occurs over and over as the crowd slowly begins to fall away. The soldiers, seeing this wasn't a fight, went back to their bunks for the day. After about five minutes, Goku, Rico, and Dizzy are the only ones left. Dizzy is on the ground in an all fours position catching her breath. Goku walks over to her and extends his hand to help her up.

"Here you go, that was a great workout, ha ha."

Dizzy furiously bats his hand away as she gets up on her own.

"Workout? Workout?! That's all that was to you was a workout!? You just humiliated me again Goku and all you can say is great workout! You can go to hell for all I care Goku!"

She turned her back to him and walked away. Rico walks up to Goku and pats him on his back.

"I'm sorry about her Goku, I have no idea why she hates you so much."

"Oh shucks Rico, she just needs some time to breath that's all."

Dizzy walks into her room and shuts the door behind her. She walks over quickly to the vent and checks it. There were no children in it since the day she caught them in there. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She put her hands to her forehead and sighed again.

"I must be losing myself, my mind," she said to herself half annoyed. Ever since the tranqulizer incident she had been wary about the vents in the base. She found herself often checking the vents in every room she was in. One day she had caught them eating the food out from the kitchen. How they have so elusive as to not get caught yet she had no idea. She had reported it to the Major last week, but was told to forget about if they had seen them, they'd be out of here. She lies back on her bed. That retarded Goku has made her life a living hell long enough. Come to think of it, the one child looked exactly like him. Dizzy shook her head at the horrid thought, no way he could have children, he was way too stupid to have a girl like him. She heard the door open and close hard on the left side of the room. It was Rico, standing there and red with anger. He wasted no time in walking over to Dizzy, who stood up to face him.

"What the hell was that all about Diz?! Why do you insist on hating a man who has done absolutely nothing to you?!" he said between gritted teeth.

"Nothing?!" countered Dizzy "FYI Rico, he has done everything! He just humiliated me in front of the whole base practically! Oh yeah, and I'm sure you remember what I told you about those two little shits! One of them looks just like him! Because of Goku I was in the clinic for hours worrying if you were ever going to wake up!"

"You seem to want to blame Goku for everything don't you? And Dizzy you heard the Major's report, there are no children here!"

"Then how the hell did you wind up in the clinic?"

"I don't know, but that has nothing to do with Goku! The fact is you wanted to fight him, you wanted to humiliate him!"

"Yes, I did. I wanted him to feel the same embarrassment that I felt and am feeling right now! He made me look like a total dumbass out there Rico, as well as throughout the remaining months in high school! You know if I didn't know better I'd say you two were "buddy buddy" if you know what I mean."

"How dare you!?"

The door opens and Goku walks inside. The two look over Goku as he waves at them.

"Hey Rico, you ready for that obstacle course you told me about?" asked Goku politely. Dizzy turned her back to the two as Rico looked angrily at her.

"Yeah Goku, Dizzy just needs to let out some steam that's all."

"Yeah just get out Goku, leave me alone!"

No sooner did Dizzy finish speaking, the alarm sounds loudly in the base. Everyone is running in the hallways and out to the field. The three walk outside to find out what was the commotion about. Out on the field there is a big television with one of the sky marshals speaking. His words came out in saddened, angered tones as he addressed the nation.

"Troopers of the federation, I regret to inform you the immanent arachnid threat has launched a strike against our home planet. They have taken out several of our star fleets and has just tried to send an asteroid to our home planet. The time has come to erase this treat in order to ensure human life dominates this planet now and always."

The scene switches from the sky marshal to outer space, viewing floating bloating bodies drifting through space, most of whom are imploding upon being ejected from the ships. Destroyed escape pods and debris floating everywhere. Many of the people cry at the horrid sight before them. The scene switches back to the sky marshal.

"In this war I wish you all the best of luck. Go and make the federation proud!"

The television turns black. Everyone begins to run to the bunks to get their slips to board ships and head for space. Rico turns to Goku who was running alongside him.

"We are going to fight alien bugs Rico?"

"Yep, and trust me, they aren't pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

Departure 

In the MI, everyone is getting ready to head to space. Everyone and everything is on the move. Rico is packing his stuff while Goku is staring quizzically as usual.

"Goku get packing, we ship out in five!" yelled Rico as he packed up some food.

"I don't know what to pack Rico. What are these things were fighting again?"

"Bugs, arachnids."

"Does he even remember how to fire a gun Rico?" Dizzy butted in.

"Dizzy don't start. He'll be fine out there."

"For your sake I hope so," she said frowning angrily at Goku, who only stared quizzically at her. Vegeta walked into room with a wide grin on his face. Goku grins as well, knowing what it meant.

"We're finally going to get some action Kakarotto. I was afraid just sitting here was going to make us soft."

"You said it Vegeta, I'm just so excited!" Goku said jumping up.

Rico and Diz shake their heads in bewilderment. If it was one thing they had learned about Goku was that he enjoyed fighting. They had no idea of the upcoming battle ahead. The bugs were clearly a ruthless race, a force to be reckoned with. The chances of any of them coming back were slim to none.

"Any idea where we are going?" asked Goku happily.

"Some planet named Klendathu, the home world. The whole shebang is there," explained Vegeta laughing.

"Well then I guess you and I will have more fun then I thought we would, ha ha," so conversed the two saiyajin.

"You do realize that these things are ruthless, there's a slim chance that-"

"Hush, you're spoiling it," Vegeta said interrupting him.

"Why don't you hush Vegeta, it isn't his fault your very eager to die out there!" yelled Dizzy. Vegeta only grinned at the woman as he shook his head.

"The bugs are the ones going to die woman, you can stay home while Kakarotto and I will do the job for you. Besides, you'll be able to live to spend time with your boyfriend here."

Rico jumped back as he waved his hands. Dizzy only smirked as Rico tried to explain himself.

"Hey wait minute Vegeta, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Right, you ready Kakarotto?" asked Vegeta as he head toward the door.

"Yep, lets do it."

The two sayajin left, leaving Rico and Dizzy in the room.

"So how bout Rico?" Dizzy asked smiling.

"If you mean shipping off I'm ready to go," said Rico as he picked up his bag. As they walked outside, they could see everyone getting into the ships and jetting off into space. Rico and the gang walked up to the starship and awaited seating from the Corporal. He yelled over the engines as he assigned everyone their seats.

"Perkins, Kensington seats A-10! Vegeta, Higgins, seats B-10! Flores and-" he hesistated. Dizzy smiled as she expected Rico's named to be called out. To seat beside Rico on their first trip to outer space was going to happen in mere moments. She looked over at Rico and examined him. Once they sat together, she would hold his hand all the way through the trip. She listened with confidence as her partner's name was about to be called out.

"Goku! Seats C-13!"

Her hopes dried as she heard his name. She walked out of line and ran to the Corporal to appeal the matter.

"Corporal please, you cannot pair me with him! Please, someone else will do! Anybody but Goku!" she pleaded.

"Sorry private, but orders are orders! Now get in the ship like a good trooper!"

The Corporal walked away and continued to yell while Goku happily walked up to Dizzy and smiled. Dizzy fumed as she sensed his approach.

"Hey we're partners for the trip Diz! Isn't that great?!" Goku said excitedly. Dizzy ignored Goku as she walked inside muttering curses under her breath as she walked inside. Goku followed her inside and sat down beside her. Dizzy looked the other way, trying not to look at Goku as he sat.

"Are you excited Dizzy?"

"Don't talk to me," she said in a harsh low whisper.

"Okay, I'll wait for you to calm down."

"I'll be calm only when you are away from me for good!"

The Corporal walked inside and shut the door behind him. He addressed the troopers on the ship as it prepared for takeoff. He yelled across the room as the troopers listened.

"Alright you apes, we're going to Klendathu first to eliminate the bugs home planet! Intel figures that once we wipe it clean off the map, the rest of the area will be a synch to occupy! You sissies remember your training out there, and maybe you'll live to see another day! Get me!"

"We get you sir!" they all yelled in unison. There was a loud rumble as the ship lifted itself off the ground. Dizzy looked around and saw that Goku was enjoying himself. Rico rubbed his hands nervously while Vegeta only sat there with his arms folded and his eyes closed, as if he were meditating. Dizzy looked outside and saw the ground from above. So small looked the bases from above, like little blocks of Lego's they were. She saw another starship beside theirs. The federation weren't kitting when they said invasion. Dizzy smiled to herself. She was finally going to see some action, some real action. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a little hatch opening by itself. The hatch to where all the luggage was stored opened fully, and out popped the heads of two small boys, like the ones she saw in the vents a month earlier. The spiked haired waved as he saw a shocked Dizzy in the window. They looked down and saw the land far below. After seeing this, they closed the hatch to wait out the rest of the journey. Dizzy wanted to get up and yell for the Corporal, but they were going at high speeds toward space. If she got up she'd be thrown back by the power of the takeoff. She banged her fist angrily on the seat in front of her, earning a yell from another trooper.

"Hey what's your problem, I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry," she replied remorsefully. As if things weren't bad enough, she now had those two little shits to deal with in space. She suddenly wanted to be back down on earth, away from Goku, away from those children, away from the hell Goku has been putting her though. Goku smiled at her as he looked over to her.

"Help me," she said to herself utterly annoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Klendathu 

Many of the star ships landed in the ports of the immensely large starships in space. The hovered over Klendathu preparing troopers for drop. Rico and gang walked out of their ship and into the port of the Lionel Gase, where troopers were running, shouting, and preparing for battle. Goku rubbed his head as he watched people of all colors testing out weapons, being addressed by their higher ups and such. Dizzy whistled as she saw the large amounts of people. She smiled to herself as she patted Rico on the back.

"Rico," she said looking at him. "our first drop ever! Excited?"

"No, I'm not."

"But I am!" Goku said as he began punching the air. "To fight beings like this is so thrilling!"

"That's cuz you have a death wish Goku!" Dizzy said as she rolled her eyes at Goku. "when one of your limbs are torn off or your stabbed in multiple directions, don't say anything."

"That won't happen Dizzy, I'll come back alive with you guys." Goku said with vigor. A sergeant came and addressed everyone. Everyone stood in the upright positions as he looked over the squad on the ship he was going to be on. He stood exactly five feet tall, and smoked a cigar as he walked up and down, surveying each trooper as if he were window shopping. He wore a green camouflage suit of armor, like the troopers in the ship. As he looked over each one, the battle alarm sounded.

"_All troopers prepare for drop."_

Everyone ran into the ships and the doors were closed behind them. Vegeta walked up to Goku and smiled.

"Have fun out there Kakarotto," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, you too Vegeta. Be careful."

Vegeta smiled to himself as he thought back to the old days where he worked for Freeza and his men. They would go to unknown planets and conquer them in the name of the ruler of the universe, Freeza. No longer. Now he was invading a planet for the safety of humankind. He felt somewhat, good about this. He loved the fact that he would take part in something like this once again. Ever since Vegeta began to live on the Earth, humans slowly began to grow on him. He still had a loathing for the humans during this time, but began to love them as he forget his quest for power as he settled down. Vegeta shook his head slowly and walked into the starship.

Goten and Trunks, opened the hatch and snuck out of the ship. They quickly ran under another ship and ran into an armory inside the port. They shut the door behind them and trunks began to speak.

"This is exactly what our next plan needs Goten! One of those things!"

"What things?"

"Bugs! What we do is we catch one of those bugs, bring it back on the ship and have the Rico guy present it to her."

"But the Dizzy lady knows we're here."

"I got that all figured out, we'll dress up as a trooper."

"Okay."

"After we dress up, we'll get on board one of those ships and they'll drop us downward. Once we're in the fight, we catch one of those things and bring it back on board but we have to make sure that Rico is the one carrying it back. This will impress the Dizzy and then they are together forever!"

"Goody! Let's do it!"

All of the drop ships close their doors and troopers begin to lean back to be fastened in. The sergeant walks up and also leans back on the metal wall.

"Remember your training, and you will make it back alive!" he said as the metal roles closed around him, fastening him and everyone else inside safely. Goku looked over to Rico's side, the left, and gave him a thumbs up. Rico returned the gesture and leaned his head up, looking at the metal ceiling. He thought of a reason to come back, her. Carmen Ibanez was no doubt flying this thing. It comforted him to know that she was out there in space waiting for him to see her. The thought of her would make him fight better, and live longer. There was a loud metal clang as the ships began their descent. They hovered down toward Klendathu, but already there was a problem, enemy fire. Bluish white objects were now being fired from the planet itself, as if it were a living thing. Ships were quickly destroyed as they left the star fleets above. Rico had been right, the bugs were nothing to joke about, but he was here. Goku was nothing to joke about either. The drop ships land safely on the ground while others were shot from the sky upon entrance to the planet. Troopers ran out yelling in all directions as the drop ships on the ground, fired rockets above, to single to fight and their location.

"First squad, come with me! Second squad, cover fire!" yelled a sergeant as he ran leading the two squads behind him. They ran about a mile or so before they discovered the source of the planetary fire. Large bugs, each about two stories high, stuck their tails in the air and fired. These bugs looked like giant fat beetles, except that their tails were no where near that of a beetle. The sound sounded like a giant taking a dumb somewhere as it fired its payload upward. Goku looked on in amazement as he watched how they walked about in position. The sergeant wasted no time in giving orders.

"Nuke em! Rico, Levy, heat em up!"

Rico quickly inserted a small nuke inside, which looked like a small driving cone, into the launcher.

"Fire in the hole!" he yelled before he fired. The missile hit one of the large bugs in the far right center of its tail and exploded, causing a chain reaction killing other bugs near it.

"Yes!" Rico yelled in excitement. No sooner as he finished celebrating a whole swarm came up from out of the ashes. These were their warriors, with fangs protruding from the front as they walked on four legs, allowing them speed at unprecedented levels. One of the troopers, Levy, backed up a bit in fear at the sight of the bugs approach.

"What do we do now?!"

"Kill em, kill em all!" Rico yelled as he fired, who was joined in by Dizzy. Goku figgited with his gun. Once again, he had forgotten how to fire it.

"I forgot how to fire."

"Oh my God Goku now is not the time!" Dizzy yelled with almost immediate fear as she fired. "fire your gun damn you they're coming!"

"I'll draw their attention while you fire!" said Goku as he ran toward the swarm. Rico witnessed this and yelled after him.

"Goku no! Get back here!" he said as he stopped firing.

"He's fucking crazy!" yelled Dizzy as she saw Goku, running towards death. Goku shouted with glee as a warrior saw him coming. Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Gohan said no using our powers. I guess I'll just play with it and use it for training then!" Goku said happily.

The warrior ran over immediately to Goku and lashed its front legs at him. Rico and Dizzy fired while they witnessed the death of Goku with muted horror. The Federation had warned about getting up close and personal with a warrior. They were highly aggressive and were much faster then a human being. If you shot off a limb, it was still 86 combat effective. One had to aim for the nerve stim and get it, which would put it out of commission for good. Well here was Goku running happily up to a warrior, which wasted no time in confronting the retard. It slashed at Goku, but it only met air. Goku was now on the other side of it, grinning. The warrior slashed at him again, but again, Goku showed up on the opposite side. The warrior now brought its legs upward to slash downward, it struck, and was now stairing Goku eye to eye.

"Hi there," said Goku as he looked into the black eyes of the warrior, who slashed it him again. Again Goku staired into its eye.

"You're not fast enough, try harder."

Two more warriors came to aid their comrade. They all slashed and lashed at Goku, but to no avail. Goku even jumped on the back of one, who running and hopping like a bull would at a rodeo trying to shake him off. The warriors comrades backed away while one tried to stab Goku from above, only meting with the flesh of its comrade, killing it. Five warriors, now staired at Goku more determined to kill him. They hissed aloud at Goku, as if they were annoyed with his antics. Goku leapt on one and wrestled it to death.

"Do you fucking see that?!" Rico said in complete awe at what he witnessed. Dizzy only nodded her head as she fired upon two warriors, taking them down.

Vegeta, merely walked into the battlefield and survey his surroundings while the troopers ran past him. Vegeta saw a den of dying men and women as they were ripped to shreds by the warriors. He could see one trooper being hoisted upward, this one was a reported reporting the scene of the invasion of Klendathu, being ripped in half before the warrior was brought down.

"Fun time," Vegeta said as he grinned. Forget what Gohan said, he was going to be the center of attention tonight. He ran out and assisted some troopers who were having trouble with a swarm. He patted one on the back as he said, "keep firing, I'll drive them back!" as he ran out into a nest of warriors.

"Trooper are you crazy!?" he yelled after him. He looked on Vegeta stepped into the middle! This guy was going to get himself killed, he knew.

"Now let's see what all the fuss is about," Vegeta said as he eyed the swarm. "Hmmp! Child's play."

The warriors noticed him. One ran and lashed at him. Vegeta grabbed the leg after he dodged the attack, and flung it towards a group of five warriors, toppling them. One warrior stabbed at him from behind, but Vegeta saw him, and punched the warrior, sending it flying toward more warriors, splattering them against each other. Vegeta looked back and saw some troopers look at him with a surprised look.

"Well, what are you all gawking at?! We're here to fight aren't we, let's show them what kind of race we are!" he yelled. The troopers cheered as they followed Vegeta while he fought warriors with his hands. He leapt on one and wrestled it to death. He saw another, jumped forward yelling a war cry, and kicked it hard in the face, sending it flying toward more of its kind, killing them and it in one swift motion. He looked behind him and saw some troopers following him with joy on their faces. He motioned a leading hand as he pointed toward a nearby hill infested with warriors.

"Let's take that hill! Let's take it and tear it down!"

The troopers yelled with vigor as they followed Vegeta upward with Vegeta leading the front. He punched and kicked his way upward while the troopers fired on warriors following them up. The warriors fell off the hill like a person would when he dropped his change onto the floor as Vegeta wrestled, kicked, and fought. While Vegeta was in front, they had no fear. Vegeta felt like a general leading his troops into battle, like he did when he used to destroy planets when he worked for Freeza. A warrior burst from the ground below and took hold of a woman with freckles on her face and glasses. It hoisted her up high in the air to split her in half, but Vegeta was there in an instant. He jumped on top of it and bashed it hard atop of its head, forcing it to drop the young woman unharmed and killing it instantly. He helped the woman up who hugged him tightly as she sobbed.

"Oh thank you, thank you, you saved my life!" she sobbed.

"Up with you! Enough crying! Continue upward!"

"Okay," she wearily said as she dried her tears. Vegeta was in front again. Warriors came down in droves as Vegeta killed each and every last one of them with his hands and speed. Vegeta grabbed one warrior which struggled uselessly to stab the Sayajin prince, and he ran upward, using it as a shield as the troopers ran behind Vegeta, firing upon any bug that came out. Suddenly, a huge bug, a warrior type two this was, leapt out from the ground. Warrior type twos were the firing type of warriors. Like the original warrior, they were smarter then you if they attacked first. It fired in rapid succession at the troopers. Vegeta acted quickly. He threw the bug at the warrior and knocked it down the hill. It screeched as it fell, firing all the whole.

"Just a few more steps! Then we'll bring down this hill!" yelled Vegeta down towards the troopers following him. They shouted as the fired their guns into the air. When reached the top, a Plasma bug, like the ones firing into space, reared its bulky body from the ground. The troopers backed up at the sight of it up close. Vegeta shouted at them.

"It's just a stupid dumbass bug! Don't let it scare you!"

Vegeta rushed up, placed his hands on it, and pushed it off the hill. It tumbled down the hill crushing more of its kind on its way down the hill. It bounced off, and fell down onto more of its kind on it way. A trooper got on the cam and yelled, "get down now!"

Some of the troopers heard the command and took cover. The bugs bounced off the hill, and exploded upon impacted to the ground, taking more of its kind and some unlucky troopers with it. Vegeta yelled once more.

"Now set bombs and detonate this place!"

They didn't need telling twice. They set bomb on the hill and the all ran down it again. After they came at a safe distance, a trooper pressed a button and hill began to crumble. The screams of bugs could be deafly heard as the hill came crashing down. Vegeta smiled at the destruction he caused thus far. Now it was time for the real fun.

Death circled everyone. Bodies torn to shreds, burned and the like. Dizzy was on the cam when she heard a call from HQ. They were ordering a retreat.

"Rico, they're call everyone back! We have to go!" she yelled to him. Rico only watched as Goku continued to play with the bugs. Most of which were now concentrated only on him, to kill him. Dizzy slapped Rico's head.

"Rico, let the retard die if he can't listen to orders!"

Rico yelled for Goku, who was too wrapped up in fun with warriors. Rico ran to Goku with Dizzy behind him yelling.

"Rico no! Come on!"

"I can't leave him here!"

"Stupid!"

Goten and Trunks had a hard time walking. They wobbled as Goten tried to keep balance.

"Why do I have to be the legs?" Goten asked sheepishly.

"Cuz you picked paper. Now keep walking, there are dozens of them out here."

"Okay, what was the plan?"

"When we see a bug we like, we topple it and capture it. We then bring it back, and pretend Rico was the one that caught it. The Dizzy lady will be impressed and she will what to date him. Then they will be together."

"Goody! Let's find one!"

They looked at the fighting outside. There were thousands of warriors to chose from, so they wobbled once again outside. No sooner did they take another step, a warrior was upon them. It screeched it war cry as it tried to stab them. They dodged the attack and stepped backwards.

"Goten launch us!"

"Okay!"

Goten leapt with all his might. They jumped on top of the warrior which ran in circles. Trunks the jammed a dart inside of it. After a while it slept. They jumped off the warrior and examined it.

"Ugly thing, but lets get it back to the ships. We have a couple to get together!" Trunks said with glee.

Goku noticed Rico and Dizzy running up to him. They stopped where they were and yelled to Goku with raised voices.

"Goku, they're ordering a retreat! We have to go!"

Goku nodded and looked back at the bugs, who were now charging full speed at him.

"Sorry but I have to go, I'll come back and play next time, okay?"

It lashed at Goku, but missed at it saw him running with his friends back to the ships. It screeched as if it was showing humiliation. Its comrades joined in as they screeched into the dark night air.

(this chapter may be replaced depending on reviews.)


	9. Chapter 9

Present day Goku wasted no time in countering the blow from the tall man who killed Rico. He was fast indeed, but Goku pushed himself to move at his speed. The man dashed backward and fired a large ki blast at the saiyajin, who easily swatted it away. To Goku's horror, it was merely the set for another attack. The man was right there in front of him! He then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Goku felt the air rush out of his body as the knee made contact. He wanted to yell out, but it wasn't working. The man quickly knuckled Goku down to the ground, sending him crashing into buildings down below. The man hovered slowly down towards to the golden haired saiyajin, smirking to himself. 

"Well, well. Is that you've got. From all that shit talking you were saying I was hoping for more."

Goku grinned.

"And I was hoping more from you."

The man's smirk faded into a frown.

"What did you say?"

"You're going to have to do a lot better then that. I was merely testing the waters a bit and I can tell you were too, so lets just get serious here," he said as Goku touched his forehead with two fingers. The man was quickly caught off guard by the technique and for that, he felt a hard elbow drive itself into his back, sending him flying towards some destroyed buildings, knocking them down. Goku stayed where he was, not taking his green eyes off where he was. Goku jumped up at a sudden burst of light. When the light faded, what was left of the city was gone and there stood the man who killed Rico. He wiped his mouth off with his wrist and smiled.

"Good one. I can tell this is going to be a fun match. I haven't had any competition in a long time."

"Consider it your last."

"Hmp. Don't get to hasty, this is only a fraction of my power."

"That makes two of us doesn't it?"

"We'll see," he said angrily as he charged Goku.

"_This one's for you Rico."_

_One year earlier,_

_After the Klendathu Invasion_

Rico, Dizzy, and Goku heard the cries of the wounded and the dying as they made their way through the crowds. Dizzy wanted to cover her ears at the sickening sounds of those who vomited, hacking, and dying. She quickly averted her eyes as she saw the body of one trooper they were carrying away. Half his body was gone, leaving a river of blood flowing onto the floor. She turned and hugged Rico and cried on his chest, who held her tightly as Goku surveyed the damage with anger in his eyes. He was tempted to go back to Klendathu and blow it sky high.

"_Remember guys, no using our powers in this time, for any reason. We don't want to start a panic."_

Goku had listened to Gohan's directive thus far, he wasn't going to disobey it now. This might be a good thing for him. He wanted to give the humans a chance to save their own world for once. After all, he didn't exist in this time at all. Rico suddenly looked up at the sound of cheering. Cheering at this hour of sadness and death? Goku also looked puzzled. Down the hallway, a crowd of people were cheering Vegeta. They began to tell their stories of what he did on Klendathu.

"You should have been there man, I saw him kill bugs with his hands! His bare fucking hands man! It was awesome!"

A freckled faced girl quickly joined in.

"He saved my life as well! A warrior had me in between its jaws ready to split me in half, when Vegeta just appeared from nowhere, hopped on top of the bug and bashed its brains in! I thought I was dead for sure but I'm still here thanks to him!" she said happily.

Another joined in.

"And I was right there, when he pushed that plasma bug down the hill! As long as we have Vegeta, we cannot lose this war!"

Goku shook his head. He knew what Vegeta had done. He also knew Vegeta wasn't going to listen to Gohan's order, it'd only be a matter of time before they found out. The crowd then lifted the unsuspecting Vegeta off his feet and began to carry him while cheered him. Goku rubbed his head as he looked on.

"Well, I guess Vegeta will be very popular now that he's done all those things down there. Ha, ha."

Dizzy released her hold of Rico and leered at Goku.

"And what the fuck did you think you doing down there as well?! You could have been killed fucking with those warriors down there!"

Goku turned his attention to Dizzy with a smile.

"On come on Dizzy, they were too slow for that."

"You're slow!" Dizzy yelled in his face, "no in fact Goku, slow, retard, or brain dead don't even describe you, in fact, I don't know what the hell does!" Rico pulled Dizzy by her shoulders and edged her away from Goku.

"Dizzy please, don't start. I don't agree with what Goku did as well, but there is no need to get in his face about it."

"Why are always taking his side Rico?! I'm out of here, I can't stand this environment!"

Dizzy huffed as she stormed off. Goku only shook his head as he watched her leave.

Goten and Trunks dragged the sleeping warrior bug out of the ship while watching for anyone coming.

"Trunks, I forgot the plan. What was it again?"

"We take the bug to Dizzy's room and then we get that Rico guy to come and say that he caught the bug as a surprise to her."

"Okay, let's do it!"

They drag the warrior outside of the ship, looking at it every now and then to make sure it stayed asleep. It did. Goten bumped into something and looked back. What he saw there didn't looked to please.

"Trunks, I think this is the end of the road for us."

It had been two days since the invasion. Sky Marshall Deans had resigned because he felt responsible for what had happened on Klendathu. The death was about 10,000 deaths in the space of one hour. Taking his place was Sky Marshall Sanchez, who told the federation that under his leadership, humanity would overcome the bug threat. If the bugs could wipe out units like that in such a short time, he doubted it. Next a film came on showing Carl facing a warrior caged up. He told viewers that the best way to take out a warrior was to aim for the nerve stem, which would put it down for good. Rico turned off the monitor. Rico turned and noticed Dizzy walking towards him smiling to herself. She placed a hand on her shoulder after she approached him.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Rico as he listened to her hum a melody.

"Me and you are going to be put in a squad, just you and me."

"To which?"

"I don't know. I do know just me and you are going. Me, you, and no Goku."

"Really?" he asked surprisingly.

"Yeah don't feel so down man, besides, it's not like he did anything not embrassing," she said triumphantly, finally rid of that man.

Rico looked away from Dizzy, not knowing what to say. Dizzy leered at him curiously, Rico looked as if he lost a good friend out there.

"So when do we ship out?"

"In about two hours or so. You excited Rico, we get to go on missions baby!" she said happily. After which she saw none other the Goku run as fast as he could down the hallway towards the two. Rico felt a smile come to his face as Goku stopped in front of Dizzy, whose expression went from happy to sourness.

"And what do you want now Goku?" she asked him in a sour tone.

"I got some papers. I'm shipping out, ha, ha!"

"To which squad?" she asked, knowing that the orders have already been set.

"With you guys!" he said merrily. Dizzy nearly yelled in hot anger as he said it. Rico wasted no time in asking him how he had managed to shipped with them.

"I guess one of those officers gave an order at the last minute, giving me orders to be shipped off with you guys. Looks like we'll be together for little awhile longer."

Dizzy couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was bad enough Goku had nearly gotten them all killed on Klendathu, now the retard was stuck with them for good.

"Let me see that!" she said snatching the papers from Goku. She kept herself from tearing the papers she held in her hands. She calmly handed the papers back to Goku and before walking off, shot Goku a rabid look of anger and malice.

Rodger Young 

He walked through the hallways in a slow pace reading some of the reports handed to him by the captain. He heard the usual sound of "officer on the deck!" yelled by the LTs and Sergeants as he walked by. He always nodded, confirming they were at ease. He walked in the bridge and was welcomed by the captain.

"Officer Gohan," she said confirming his presence. Gohan gave salute and lowered his arm as she nodded.

"Your analysis?" she asked.

"Ma'am I think it best to invade the planets surround Klendathu's planetary system. If we do this, we eliminate their supply of food there and we may even turn this war in our favor."

"Why do you say this?"

"Their home planet is heavily defending against basically all attack," which wasn't true Gohan knew. Any one of them could blow the planet sky high if they wanted to. Hell, Vegeta seemed likely the first to do it. He heard about what happened on Klendathu, of Vegeta showing off his strength like that. He was glad he didn't turn super sayajin or anything like of the sort. He left his current thought and continued talking to the captain. "we already know the bugs have made Pluto one of their bases. We should invade it first, then work our way up."

The captain nodded firmly.

"I see. Thank you officer Gohan. I'll inform the boys back home of your analysis. You're dismissed."

Gohan saluted her, and calmly walked out into the hallway. He walked down the hallway and heard the door close behind him. He was tired now, he'd been up all night working on the time watches to get back home, back to their time, back to his Videl. He shuddered as he thought of her. He also thought of Lisa. They made love the other night, in her room. How would he tell her, that he bedded someone else while she no doubtibly worried herself sick back in his time? He felt sick, but he couldn't deny his feelings for Lisa either. He walked into his room and found Trunks laying on his bed reading. He sat up and watched Gohan walk inside.

"Did you fix them yet?" he asked hopefully.

"No Trunks. I didn't."

He nodded slowly. He walked over to the window and looked out into space. He watched the stars pass by slowly as he thought about the time he spent here.

"How's father?" he asked worridly.

"A star. He showed off his strength, now I fear he may have brought some unwanted attention on himself.

"That's father for ya," said Trunks with a sigh. Gohan changed the subject.

"Dad's going to be on the Roughnecks squad. He just got his papers today. I have a feeling we're going to invade Pluto and work our way up. The invasion of Klendathu was a complete and utter failure."

"I heard," Trunks said as he continued gazing out. "why don't we end it for them Gohan, right now?" he asked turning to face Gohan.

"We can't disturb the balance that has been set in this time Trunks. They don't need us here. If we do we may start a panic, and we don't want that."

Trunks nodded.

"I'll continue on the watches tomorrow. You have duty at 0300 so you should get some rest," Gohan said as he lay on his bed. Trunks gave a sigh and turned his attention back to the stars.


	10. Chapter 10

Pluto Campaign 

After the failed invasion of Klendathu, the federation felt it necessary to invade Pluto. In fact it was more then just a necessity, it became a mission. It was recently discovered the bugs had invaded Pluto and began to wipe out the research systems there. The whole thing was organized for the bugs to launch a sneak attack to Earth. The asteroid had ruined that. They had come so close, or had they? The federation were now leaving Klendathu to do some clean up on the planets the bugs had inhabited. Pluto was one of them. Dizzy, Rico, and Goku were now to be a part of the Roughnecks. They met their fellow squad members. Doc LeCroy, Sergeant Francis Brutto, and Jeff Gossard. Dizzy rubbed her hands together. Another chance at some action, but there was a problem. Goku. As long as he was here she was sure she'd never see the end of her troubles. She found herself looking after him on Klendathu, nearly getting herself killed. Now, after what she'd seen him do, he could look after himself. A man with a camera came forward filming everything he could. Robert Higgins was his name. He joined up because he wanted to be a reporter. But as everyone knows, "you got to be a citizen for that." Also, the federation decided it would be best if he were with the Roughnecks so he'd cover the campaign. Vegeta walked up to Goku and eyed everybody. He then turned his attention back to Goku.

"Not coming with us?" Goku asked.

"No, Special Ops. I'll be in a squad called Andrew's Aces," Vegeta said with a wide smirk.

"Then we won't see each other for a while then huh?"

"No Kakarotto, we won't. Take care of yourself," Vegeta said before walking off. Goku gave him a thumbs up as he watched the Prince disappear into the crowd. Rico patted Goku on the shoulder, causing Goku to turn and smile at him.

"Well Goku, you ready?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

They all entered the ship and sat down. All except for Rico, who now had his eye on a woman in the pilot seat of another ship, Carmen Ibanez. He daydreamed about her often. Her soft brown hair, tender lips, nice slender body. She'd be his one day, and he knew it. He didn't feel the tap on his shoulder, nor the call of his name. She finally waved a hand in his view.

"Earth to Rico, come in please. It's time to go."

"Oh I'm sorry what?" said Rico as he turned in surprise to see Dizzy standing there. Dizzy, annoyed, walked inside the ship. An announcement came on the screen. It was the Admiral, giving his speech on the war.

"Troopers of the Valley Forge. I am aware of the loss we suffered on Klendathu and you have my condolences. However we must remain strong and brave. We must meet this threat with courage and strength. Secure in the knowledge that we will emerge victorious! In the name of the Strategically Integrated Coalition Of Nations!"

The screen then turned black. Rico walked inside the ship and watched Carmen as the doors closed them in. The ship then jetted out into space over Pluto. Higgins slowly moved as he filmed every detail with the camera. He turned to Brutto and asked, "Sergeant Brutto, you've seen the enemy back there on Klendathu. We can we expect here on Pluto?"

Brutto turned to Higgins.

"Expect ugly, like nothing you've ever seen."

"Give the man a mirror," Dizzy said with annoyance. Brutto ignored her and continued.

"in fact, some got big red eyes, just like you. Maybe you're one of them. We just might have to squash you."

"Sergeant!" came a familiar voice from the back.

"Lieutenant!"

The doors opened up and Razak stepped through, eyeing the troopers as they raised up like statues, all expect Goku, who merely looked at Razak with a happy smile. Dizzy however, felt a bit overwhelmed by this turn of events. First Goku would be nearly forever near, now she learned that Razak, the one who flunked her was now her commanding officer. Things just couldn't get any worse. Razak yelled as he barked out orders.

"Heads up troopers, you will be dropped at 0800 hours! You will follow your POA! You will engage the bugs until all civilians are safely evacuated! Do you get me Roughnecks!?"

"Sir! We get you sir!" they yelled in unison as they stood in salute position. Razak noticed Goku sitting down smiling. He was glad to see Razak. He wasted no time in speaking in his merry, happy tone.

"It's great to see you again Mr. Razak! How've ya been? Ha, ha."

Razak shook his head in annoyance, knowing that Goku still did not know when to salute a higher up as he walked up and down, surveying his troopers. Rico gently nudged Goku on the arm with his free arm, and noticed Goku quickly rised his body and arms in salute. Razak also noticed this and was quick to respond to the action.

"Make sure you do that each and every time you see me, you get me private?!"

"Yes sir, I got it!" Goku yelled with a laugh.

"See that you do, you're not in high school anymore so drop the happy act private."

"Happy act?" Goku asked quizzically as he rubbed his head. Higgins who had been filming the whole affair, wondered if there was another way to solve the bug war. He didn't sign up fight a war, he signed up to be a reporter, which required citizenship. Citizenship, obtainable only through service for SICON. After all sat back down, he asked Razak his big question.

"Sir,"

"What is it paperboy?" Razak asked, not in the mood to answer questions.

"Uh, have we tried to negotiate with the bugs?"

Laughter filled the room. Razak shot at glare, which earned immediate silence. He walked around some more.

"Bugs can smell human blood from a kilometer away, through skin, through suits, through steel. They feel no pain, and have no emotions. Their only desire is to kill you. They are not life as we know it, " he put a hard finger on the boy, "is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Higgins said sadly.

He walked away from the squad and attached a mechanized hand on his right arm. He leered at the Roughnecks as he did so, looking like a wounded general giving his final orders.

"You can't negotiate with something that has no soul!" he said as he finished attaching his metal hand. He then turned his back to the Roughnecks. Rico was at Higgins side, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You blew it man, should've got that on film."

Doc did a quick check up before he put the clipboard on the table.

"LT, we're missing a grunt!"

Razak merely looked over his shoulder.

"Jenkins, special ops."

He yelled for him. He walked through the door and was met with surprise from Rico, Goku, and Dizzy. He saluted Razak as he walked through. Rico and Dizzy gasped at the turn of events. They were glad to see their friend again. Rico wasted no time in shaking Carl's hand.

"Hey buddy. How on earth did you get here?!" he asked happily.

"Special Ops. SICON feels it necessary that I get in some MI, to put my "talents" to good use," he said smiling to his friends. "I see we have Goku with as well."

Goku gave a wide smile and nodded. Dizzy rolled her eyes in annoyance as she heard him speak. She quickly turned her attention back to Carl.

"So that's where ya been all this time. You messed out on Big K my man."

"Yeah I heard, it was a major loss indeed."

Razak yelled unannounced at the squad.

"Soldiers, suit up! We drop in five!"

The roughnecks hurried to the drop zones. Goku ran to his suit and leered at it confused.

"What is this thing?"

Rico hurried over to explain to him. It was a suit ejection pod built to drop troopers from the ships down to planets individually, different from the drop pods used to carry full squads.

"You then get in and they drop you downward," Rico explained solemnly.

"OK, I think I get it now."

"If you have energy to talk you can stay to do mop up duty privates!" Razak yelled as the other troopers got in the drop pods. Rico and Goku hurried inside the drop pods not wanting to do mop up duty. The pods closed around them and were soon ejected downward toward Pluto. On the way down they saw the bugs wasted no time in defending the planet. Already plasma bugs were firing into space. Goku saw on the way down, one blast completely destroy a drop ship, killing all who were on board and ejecting some unsuited troopers into space. Their bodies imploded and burst into blood red segments as they gasped for air. Goku clinched a fist in his suit.

"_Do not use your strength, no matter what happens."_

Goku quieted his anger once more. He didn't know how long he'd hold back, there was only so much of this he could take. He felt the heat of the atmosphere through the pod. They were nearing touchdown. He smiled to himself. Soon, the fun would start all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

They landed smoothly on Pluto. The land was black and barren, the temperature 300 degrees below zero. Talk about a cold day. Razak landed last, the drop pod bursting as he landed. Everyone then huddled together as Razak did a head count. Goku looked around at the black star lit night, taking in the view as they walked on the hard cold dirt. He smiled as he saw how bright the stars were on the planet. He laughed aloud and stretched his limbs, glad to be out of it. It was worse then a sayajin space pod he was sure. His laughter stopped when Razak addressed him.

"You find something funny Private Goku?!"

"The stars here, see how awesome they are?" he responded happily. "just like the ones on Earth!"

Razak paused for a minute.

"Well there won't be anything to laugh about in a little while, so get focused."

"Sir, yes sir! Ha, ha."

She heard the whole thing. She wanted more then anything to be rid of the man or at least see him get in trouble. He would be the death of this squad she was sure. She had enjoyed the drop down towards Pluto. It was like a roller coaster back on Earth. She longed to be back there right now, away from here, away from Goku. The squad stopped after awhile. Razak immediately gave the mission description to the squad.

"This is a research facility with 125 scientists and their dependents, we're here to ensure the safety of these people, people! Get me!?"

"Sir yes sir!" they yelled in unison.

Brutto stepped up and did a scan inside the visor on his helmet. The many colors flittered about as he scanned the inside of the building. He turned off the visor and turned to Razak, who was waiting for his analysis.

"No movement, if anybody is inside, they're not breathing."

Goku sensed the inside of the building. He was right, there was no one in there. Carl however wasn't to convinced with Brutto's analysis on the subject. He sensed something else, something not to friendly.

"Something's here," he said as he walked along with the squad. Brutto had none of it and turned to face Carl.

"I said, no movement," he said sternly, not intended to be corrected. Carl kept his mouth shut. Razak waved a hand slowly, signaling for everyone to move in slowly. Higgins being on his first mission opted to stay outside with Doc who was inside a Marauder. He filmed the Roughnecks walk slowly inside with their guns at the ready, all except Goku, who for the umpteenth time had to have someone show him how to work it as he walked along.

"Flores, why don't you babysit Goku for awhile when we get back, he'll compromise us on future missions if this keeps up," Razak said disappointingly.

"Sir yes sir," Dizzy said as she furiously batted her helmet. Goku smiled and waved at her as they made their way in. Dizzy ignored him and walked past Goku to keep up with Rico, anything to be away from the fool. The roughnecks crept inside slowly with Razak in front, making as little noise as possible. Another hand was waved and two of the squad climbed a ladder to Razak's left. Brutto, Goku and Rico climbed up and peered inside. Nothing. The rest of the team walked forward inside the compound. As the walked forward, a warrior dashed out of the dark, knocking Razak to his feet. Razak was quick, he fired as soon as he hit bottom, never once taking his eyes off his target, the nerve stem. With the warrior being so close, it was easy for him to get it without much trouble. The warrior died where it fell, and Razak breathed a sigh of relife. He turned to face his other two squad members.

"Leitenant!" Dizzy yelled. Razak knew the drill, he ducked while the other two fired upon the warriors seeking to avenge their dead friend.

Rico, Brutto, and Goku walked slowly in the hallway. Brutto gave a stopping motion and the two stopped.

"Do you remember how to work your gun Private?" Brutto asked. Goku patted his helmet, anxious to rub his head the way he did when he didn't remember something.

"Shit," Brutto half groaned half yelled. "did your mom drop you on your head or something private?"

"No, but I fell into a river and hit my head as a baby, I still have a scar from when it happened," Goku said blankly, giving off a confused look to Brutto. Brutto didn't know what to say to this. He only puffed aloud at the stupidity of the man. There was a burst of breaking metal, and the three saw a warrior pop out from the metal before them. Brutto fired upon it and killed it, only to have two come to take its place. Goku stepped in front, cracking his fists and the two turned to run.

"I'll deal with them, you're safe with me!" Goku said as he smiled.

"With your fists, you're fucking crazy private!"

"He'll be okay Sergeant, don't worry," Rico said with still a hint of worry in his voice as he witnessed Goku charge the warriors. Then it was over, and Goku walked back up the two with boredom evident in his face.

"Well that was no fun, it didn't last as long as I expected."

Brutto nearly shit himself, he called himself crazy. He knew that there was no way somebody could take out bugs with their bare hands, not unless they were Superman. Well, after what he'd just seen, Goku was the real deal.

"H…how did you…." Brutto began, unsure of what to say.

Goku patted his head again.

"Oh, I guess I'm just lucky is all, ha, ha."

Dizzy continued firing like a man possessed. The warriors fell dead whilst she continued.

"Come and fucking get some!"

Razak lowered her gun and she stopped immediately. She then turned around and something red showed up in her visor. She fired, and almost hit Brutto as he came round the corner, the bullets hitting the metal boxes near him. Razak turned to her in a fury.

"Flores, you're still making the same mistakes as a student, think first, act second!"

Dizzy lowered her head in shame. Brutto came up with a wide grin on his face.

"We're clean," he said.

"That's what your scanners said last time," Carl said.

"Accident's happen, probably magnetic interference."

"Probably operator error," Carl said correcting Brutto.

"Anyways, we ran into a problem, and Goku cleaned it up, all by himself no less."

Razak looked to Goku.

"Well congrats Goku, I'm glad to see that you're remember the use of the gun in hand."

"No LT. You don't understand, Goku mopped the floor with those bugs with nothing but his fists! It was awesome."

Razak looked at Brutto with a, "you expect me to believe that?" look.

"Brutto I appreciate the fairy tale but you'll have to do better to make the rest of us feel secure on missions like this one and the hereafter," Razak said. There was a page as if on cue on Razak's intercom, it was Doc with bad news, something common during this terrible war. The roughnecks walked outside to find the entire field covered in red and black, warriors. They were coming up the field, and down the rocky hills. Hearts sank at the sight of this, all except Razak, who was already in strategy mode and Goku, who was resisting the urge to go out and have fun.

"Dizzy, those stories we're gonna tell our kids?"

She started to say something when Goku interrupted.

"You're gonna tell lots of them Rico, don't worry about it."

"Goku, lets fucking see you take on a whole swarm!" she shouted at him.

"Can it and get into positions!" Razak yelled. The squad quickly did as was told. "prepare to engage!"

Razak calmly looked at the swarm out in the field.

"Gossard, cordiance?"

Why was a cordiance check being made, they were right in front of them.

"300 meters."

From where they stood, they were all sitting ducks. Rico fiddled nervously on the trigger, sweat boring down his head. He knew that Goku was by his side, which made him feel a little better. Higgins was the worst off.

"Why aren't we retreating?"

"No retreat, no surrender!" Brutto said never taking his eyes off the field. They were now 150 meters away. Higgins raised up his camera to get the action on film. Perhaps now they should fire, being as they were 75 meters away Dizzy thought as she heard Gossard yell their range over the intercom. But Razak was still ordering everyone to hold their fire, was this suicide? Ten meters away, if they didn't fire now, they were dead.

"Troopers, fire!"

The troopers released their ordinance, killing the first wave of warriors.

"Gossard!"

Gossard didn't need telling twice. He fired the plasma missiles inside his maruder at the back of the first wave. The resulting explosion spread throughout the field, killing a portion of the small swarm as well as setting up a firewall.

"Troopers, that firewall gives us ten minutes to get to the retrieval ship or get back up. Roughnecks, up the ledge!"

As the troopers turned to climb the ledge, a warrior popped out. It must have made it through before the plasma came down, which took the troopers by surprise. Goku then heard Higgins scream, who was frantically figgiting with his gun, trying to place a finger on the trigger. Goku was already running toward him, yelling for Higgins to get down while Goku dealt with the bug, effectively getting in the aim of the troopers.

"Goku fucking get out the way!" shouted Dizzy in frustration and alarm. The warrior screeched aloud, attempting to stab Higgins, who covered his eyes in fear, waiting for the inevitable, and nothing came. He opened his eyes to see Goku wrestling with the warrior. The warrior gave a final cry before it died. Goku got up and patted his hands. He then walked over to Higgins who was stunned by what he'd seen.

"You okay?"

Higgins didn't know what do or what to say. He only nodded slowly.

"Did you see that? I told you! I told you that he killed bugs with his bare hands man!" Brutto said wasting no time patting Goku. Razak however wasn't pleased with the way Goku handled the bug. A look of disdain came about him as he approached him.

"Goku, what you just was incredible yes, but you endangered yourself and positioned yourself in the firing range of the squad!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean too. He was in danger that's all."

"No Goku, that's not all! This is war private! Get that through your head!"

Without another word he walked away. Goku looked on to see Dizzy smiling at him, glad that he was yelled at. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Higgins there.

"Um, thank you Goku. You saved my life."

"No problem!" Goku said smiling greatly.

It wasn't long before the Roughnecks reached the top of the ledge. Razak got on the intercom and started calling for Blue leader. Goku, Rico, and Dizzy looked at the land from on high, amazed at the landscape.

"Watching the war on TV is a lot different from living it," Rico commented as Razak continued calling. Perhaps it felt that way to him, but Goku was another matter. He was always smiling, always cheery. He seemed to enjoy this kind of fighting. For some odd reason though, it made Rico feel safe, safe knowing that somebody like Goku was in their squad, and would be there in a heartbeat in case one of them got in trouble. He saw it with Higgins down the ledge, when a warrior made it through before the plasma wall and was about to kill Higgins. The superior speed and strength of Goku had saved him, and knowing that same kind of protection would be there, made him feel like winning the war was just around the corner.

"We have an R-Triple-D do you read?!" Razak asked over the com.

"Uh what's that?" Higgins and Goku asked in unison. Brutto not much for answering questions replied with the answer, "really deep dodo."

Razak continued on the com, asking for ground support, only to hear them say that there were no squads available and all squads were designated R-Triple-D.

"We are in a crisis situation and will provide retrival as early as possible over."

"Shit!" Razak said as he ended. "the bugs were waiting, planning."

"Wait minute LT, bugs don't' think, can't think!"

"It doesn't mean they don't have some kind of intel somewhere," Carl said.

"LT," Razak turned round to see Gossard stairing at the screen of his maruder. "company's coming."

"Who?"

"Indeterminate mobile mass, family sized."

"Family sized? Like the ones we saw on Big K?" Goku asked. As if in reply, the ground burst open and out came a giant roach-like bug. As it finished pulling itself out, it noticed the Roughnecks and gave a high pitched screech.

"Basic training never mentioned those," Dizzy said looking in awe and terror at the sight of it.

"We didn't know about those," Razak said.

Without further hesitation, the bug shot forth a napalm like spray. The troopers barely had enough time to dodge the oncoming spray which exploded on the ground upon impact. As the landed, the troopers fired. Problem was the bug had a tough armor like hide which protected it. The bug fired again, knocking over the two maruders.

"Maruders down!" Brutto yelled as he fired.

Razak quickly thought of a plan.

"Goku, can you keep that busy?!"

"Yea sure Mr. Razak."

"Then do it! Brutto, Rico go!"

Goku cracked his fingers and ran out, in front of the bug. Razak didn't what Goku was doing but trusted him.

"Hey big guy!" Goku yelled as he waved his hands about. "I bet you can't get me!"

The bug screeched and fired upon Goku. He dodged the napalm and ran towards the bug. The bug fired again, and met with the same result. The bug turned at the feeling of something pinching at him. It was Razak, firing on it. It ignored Razak, focusing on Goku. After Goku had dodged another blast, he looked back for a moment and could see that the maruders were up and running again. He smiled and turned his attention back to the bug.

"You know you have a really hot temper, you should smile more!"

The bug charged Goku and fired as it did so. Once again he dodged it and then, made a silly face at it. The bug screeched in what seemed like anger to Goku for his antics.

"What's wrong, you almost had me that time! Don't give up!"

Goku heard a ship coming down. It was the retrieval ship Razak had called for. Razak had stopped firing at this point, the hide on the bug was to strong for their current ammo so he ran back, followed by the other troopers for cover. The bug continued to ignore them as the ship made its way down.

"You look tired, wanna rest awhile?" Goku asked playfully. As if in reply, the bug turned, and fired on the ship.

"Oh no its after them!"

Sadly the ship was already making its way back as it fired.

"No! Don't leave us!" Dizzy yelled as she watched the ship fly out of sight. The bug then fired on the Roughnecks. Again they were barely able to dodge in time. Goku ran forward and punched the bug on one of its right legs, knocking it down. The ground shook beneath its weight and Dizzy and Carl fell a few feet with the bug. Goku cursed himself realizing what he had done, and ran to save them when he saw the bug right itself and make its way toward them. Rico was already switched into auto pilot and was ahead of Goku by a few feet.

"Rico, get back!" Dizzy yelled to Rico as she watched him run with Goku in pursuit of him.

"_To hell with that!"_ he though as he ignored all orders to fall back. He wasn't going to let his friends, nor let Goku have all the glory. He jumped onto the back of the bug, and took out a grenade.

"Say aw!"

He threw the grenade downward, but it didn't land in the intended spot, the mouth. The grenade made its way under the bug. The bug shook, trying to shake Rico while Goku and Dizzy watched fearfully. The grenade exploded, causing more of the ground to collapse.

"RICO!"

Rico knew he got the job done. He had saved Dizzy and Carl, but couldn't but think he was now going to die as the bug fell down, crushing a few warriors and breaking the floor beneath. He lost his grip on the bug and fell down, and down, and down.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 3

Vegeta sat inside of his room awaiting for another chance at combat. What he did on Klendathu made him a celebrity much to Gohan's dismay, but he didn't care. This was what a sayjin did and he loved every minute of it. He loved using his strength against these helpless bugs and earning some training for himself. Why blow up the planet, turn super sayjin, and all that jazz against this weak race? There was no need. He knew the bugs couldn't hurt him. Vegeta looked up at the sound of the door opening. It was the girl he saved on Klendathu. She smiled inwardly at him as she made her way inside with a metal tray in her hand.

"Hello Vegeta, how are you tonight?"

He didn't say a word. He only lay back on his bed. The frickle faced girl walked inside and sat beside him on the chair.

"I'm Megura, but everyone calls me Meggy. I made some food for you."

On the tray was cookies and blue jello. She adjusted her glasses and cupped her hands together as Vegeta sat up. He looked at her then ate the food. She giggled loudly as he ate the food she prepared.

"You like it?! Great! It's the least I could do for somebody who saved my life!"

Vegeta swallowed the food and laid back on the bed without a word. Vegeta didn't know what to do about the silence of this man so she spoke more.

"Um, my family is very smart."

Vegeta shot a glance at her, then closed his eyes again.

"Um, I like to write."

"I'm glad."

She gasped as he spoke to her.

"I like to write poetry!"

"There is no need for your constant excitement."

She didn't know what to say.

"Um, okay."

"You should think about how you're going to prevent something like what happened on Big K from happening again. I may not be there next time."

"You're right! I should train shouldn't I, so I can be strong like you!"

Vegeta sat up on his bed.

"Yes, but you'll never be as strong as me."

"Oh no Mr. Vegeta, I mean strong enough to never be afraid! You'll be my inspiration!"

Vegeta merely nodded and sat back on the bed.

"As long as you're here, I'll never be afraid!"

Rico was thinking about the other day when he fell into the tunnels he unwittingly found whilst saving Dizzy and Carl. He was also able to trick the bug into destroying the tunnels itself, refusing to let Goku have all the fun and disobeying a direct order. The cost, earning him a chewing out from Razak. Rico scooped up the potatoes in his mouth as he thought as well about yesterday, when Goku had to protect him when he ran out to try and face six warriors by himself.

"_You're not that dumbass Goku! You're Rico!"_ Dizzy had told him when they got back, worried out of her mind. Rico hated to admit, but Goku had influenced him. He wasn't as scared when he got down there, in fact he felt more alive risking his life down there. Rico felt a pat on the back. He turned to see Goku smiling down on him with that big happy grin of his.

"Hi Rico, what's up!? Ha ha!"

Rico smiled back at him.

"I fine Goku. I gotta tell you you're causing quite a ruckus within the Infantry."

"What do you mean?"

"Killing bugs with your hands and all that. They're talking about you. Its great I think, makes me feel safer when you're there."

"I second that," Higgins said as he sat down beside him. "here, you can have some of my sandwich."

"Ugh yuck, sand? No thanks."

"No Goku, a sandwich has meat and vegetables in between bread," Higgins said.

"I'm not really hungry thanks."

Dizzy walked up to the table and sits down. Goku waves at her only to receive a hateful stair. Rico and Higgins looked in her direction.

"Dizzy, Goku's not that bad of a guy."

"Higgins my boy, you haven't seen just how bad he is."

"Killing bugs with your bare hands and saving people doesn't make him bad at all," countered Higgins shyly.

"His lack of intelligence makes him bad! You've no idea of the trouble he's caused me."

"Dizzy please, not now. I know you don't like him being with the squad but please bare with it."

"Rico, you know what no!" she said shaking her head. She noticed that Goku never touched his meal. "what's wrong Goku, not hungry?"

"No I'm not. I've already had my fill actually."

"I bet, did you eat like a pig? You know when the farmers come out and drop the scraps for the hogs to eat?"

"Now Dizzy that's enough! He's done nothing to you!"

"Shut it Rico! The other day he deleted a message from my brother telling me how he is! You know i never got to see it right? That letter was very important to me, and he fucked it up!" Dizzy picked up a bite from her tray and placed it slowly in her mouth so that Goku could see. "Ummm, that is so good, aren't you going to ask for my food like you normally do Goku? Why don't you beg like a dog hah?"

Rico got up and patted Goku on the back.

"Come on Goku, there is no need to take shit from this bitch here."

Dizzy was taken aback by Rico's words.

"Who are you calling a bitch Rico?!" she yelled across the room, gaining the attention of other troopers.

"You Dizzy! You're the bitch! You pick on someone who's done absolutely nothing to you! Sure he may be slow at times, but he means well!"

"Means well?! Oh Rico you're just his little boytoy aren't you? You defend him no matter what he does!"

"No matter what who does?" a voice came from the hallway. It was Razak, coming in the lunchroom to see what the fuss was about. Higgins, Rico, and Dizzy brought their bodies to attention. Goku however, do not. Razak guessed that Goku had once again forgotten.

"Nothing, nobody sir," Dizzy said.

"Good. I really hate it when members of my squad bicker like children. Goku come with me son, we need to talk."

"Sure thing Mr. Razak!"

"Goku," a sigh "for the umpteenth time its either Lieutenant or LT."

"Oh, right LT."

They watched as they walked down the hallway and out of sight. Rico and Higgins left, giving Dizzy the cold shoulder. She groaned at the fact that once again, Rico had taken the retard's side.

Day four on Pluto showed SICON that they had underestimated the size of bug's forces. It was learned officially that more the one million bugs had covered Pluto, versus ten thousand troopers. An unlucky number. The Roughnecks had also learned that for every bug that was seen, there were at least ten to twenty that you didn't. Hence one of the reasons they found themselves trapped within a base, driving back bugs of nearly no end.

"Doc, Rico, Carl! Perimeter defense!" Razak yelled as a warrior hopped inside, tearing a trooper in half as it did so. Rico ran upward and began firing.

"Hey hero, is that a bullseye on your back?"

Rico turned to face Doc, turning his attention from where it should have been. He nearly paid for his mistake, weren't not for Doc's quick action. The warrior dead fell back within its ranks.

"Goku's not in here to protect you Rico. You get their attention up there while I pick them off from the safety of this brench."

No Goku was not inside. He was outside with a few maruders. Rico watched as a few warriors tried to stab Goku, but Goku was quicker and he kicked and elbowed them, killing them on the spot. He watched Goku out there fighting, protecting, smiling.

"Carl, Rico!" Brutto's sudden voice threw him out of thought. "what part of the LT's orders did you not understand? Move your butts!"

They moved quickly, up to positions Razak had ordered. He sat down and took out a picture of a girl. A girl named Carmen Ibanez. He liked this girl. Everybody in the whole school knew, save Goku. One day, she would be his. He also knew that thinking about her, would also help keep him alive. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Carmen Ibanez walked inside the brig to see two men looking at a map. She brought her body to attention as she addressed herself to the men.

"Lt. Carmen Ibanez reporting for duty sir!"

The men turned and faced her. A man clothed in white, the admiral, nodded.

"Ibanez, this is your flight training officer, Major Zander Barcalow."

Carmen was surprised to see him. The last time she saw him was back in high school when he played football.

"Sir," she said as she saluted him.

"Ibanez you must be looking forward to joining the action on Pluto."

She brought her attention back to the admiral.

"Yes sir, I'm anxious to do my part and make a difference, but I've heard that things aren't going well."

The admiral frowned and turned.

"Rumors are for enlisted men Lieutenant, the bug infestation is well under control."

"No," came a voice from the door as it opened.

"Officer Gohan," Carmen and Zander said in unison as he walked in. He wore an all black trench coat that draped his entire body. They brought their arms to attention.

"At ease."

He turned his attention back to the admiral, who didn't look too pleased to see him.

"Your theory of the bug infestation being under control is incorrect, as we speak a horde has overrun a major base, St. George. We haven't any reports of survivors nor had we had any remaining squads for backup as people have been calling for down there for the last ten hours. Also, there have been calls made here concerning more of those underground bugs we didn't know about. As to why they've been ignored I'll have no understanding, but understand this, the bug infestation is indeed growing, and fast."

The admiral let out a low groan. He turned to Gohan with a determined look about him.

"Officer Gohan, I'm certain you didn't come all the way here to give info and advice when it isn't needed. And as to info being ignored, INTEL is already taking this matter very seriously."

"Needed or not, the facts are facts and as for my advice, you'd do well to heed it. I wasn't appointed Officer for nothing. If I were you I'd consider how large the threat is growing and think of ways to counter it instead of believing every word INTEL has to say. They're half right the majority of the time anyway."

Without another word Gohan turned and left. The admiral stared at the door for a moment, looking forward to the day when he no longer came through it and corrected him on info.

"As I said, the bug infestation is under control. Ibanez, your mission is to retrieve the scientific group located the McHenry outpost on the north edge of quad eighteen."

Carmen was a little worried about it considering what Gohan had just said.

"Uh sir, Officer Gohan just said the infestation was growing at an alarming rate. These people wouldn't need to leave if it was sir."

He turned to Carmen, his tone changing.

"This being your first mission Lieutenant, I would think you'd have more to worry about then questioning orders."

"Sir, yes sir."

Carmen and Zander left the room. Outside Zander took a moment to speak.

"Lesson number 1, being a fleet officer isn't just about piloting a ship, its also knowing when to keep your mouth shut," he said holding up one finger. Carmen felt embarrassed. "Let's go."

They walked to the docking bay of the ship without a word. Carmen didn't want to screw up anymore then she did. When they got there they saw someone working on the ship.

"Are you done yet Ensign?" Zander said to the man working on it with an annoyed tone.

"It'll be finished in a second."

He came from under it and brushed off his purple hair. He noticed Carmen and Carmen noticed him. She noticed his blue eyes and Trunks noticed her brown ones. Trunks put his tools in his belt and presented his hand.

"Ensign Trunks Briefs."

Carmen took his hand and shook it firmly. Carmen noticed his hand was rough from working, Trunks noticed her hand was soft and smooth. Her skin shown in the light. Both ignored the skip in heart beats as they shook hands.

"Lieutenant Carmen Ibanez. A pleasure."

"Pleasure's mine. Your ship is ready."

"Thank you Ensign Trunks, it couldn't have taken longer I'm sure," Zander said as he and Carmen boarded. Carmen couldn't help but glance back, Trunks was kinda cute. After a few buttons were pressed, the ship hovered off the ground and took off into space.

"Wow, I gotta talk to her again sometime," Trunks said with a smile on his face.

In space, Carmen piloted the ship easily. As they neared Pluto, the ship began to heat up due to the atmosphere.

"All the hull sensors are in the red, slow down."

Carmen had piloted a dozen ships in training and was confident in her skills.

"Really sir, I can handle this."

"That's what every rookie says, this isn't a simulator."

"Yes sir."

She pressed a few buttons and the ship came to a slow and study pace.

"You know sir we actually met before, in high school."

"Really when?"

"Right after the homecoming game, when you scored five passing touchdowns. I was dating one of your recivers."

"Who?"

"David, David Bacon."

"Wow, you think I would have remembered something like that."

Suddenly, plasma fire rocked the ship. It didn't take them long to realize plasma bugs were firing out into space.

"It came from the surface of the planet, anti aircraft fire?!"

Zander took to the controls.

"Sorry Lieutenant lesson over!"

Zander pressed a button and called to escort.

"Escort 1 escort 2 this is Big Dog, what is your status?!"

As they maneuvered around the plasma, a ship behind them was hit.

"Big Dog this is escort two! We've suffered extensive damage, peeling out!"

As the ship left them, their ship was also hit.

"Shit!" Zander said, "stabilizing thrusters offline!"

"Heat shields are compromised as well sir!"

"I'm headed for the target area then! Get ready for emergency landing!"

Zander maneuvered the ship and made a crash landing. After it came to a stop, he tried the radio.

"Radio's dead, and so are we if we don't move!"

As if in reply, warriors began to surround the ship. They climbed onto of the ship and began to bang on the window. Carmen pressed the eject button and flung them off. They then jumped out of the ship and were on the move.

"The outpost! Hurry!"

They ran with the warriors in hot pursuit. They made it to the outpost and Zander pressed a button. The door was locked! He banged on the door and called out.

"This is Zander open the fucking door! Somebody!"

Carmen turned the squeezed the trigger on her gun. She only heard a "_click click_" sound everytime she squeezed it.

"It's jammed!"

The door behind her open and in they went, shutting the door quickly behind them. They breathed a sigh of relief. Zander then turned and took the gun from her.

"Lesson number 2, the rifle is more effective with the safety off."

Another door opened to reveal one of the scientists.

"Major Zander Barcalow."

"Lt. Carmen Ibanez, thanks for the rescue."

The man frowned.

"Funny, we were hoping to say that to you."

The field was littered with bodies and bugs. The roughnecks succeeded in making it out of the base at the unfortunate expense of lives. Goku placed a foot on top of a warrior, giving the roughnecks a thumbs up for a job well done. Higgins was filming the damage when a warrior jumped from on top of a hill. It landed in front of Higgins who fell back and hold up his hand as he yelled. The warrior fell dead, Gossard having shot it several times through its chest.

"You cool?" Rico asked.

"I think so, but that was cutting it close."

"Oh I could've taken him earlier, but I figured you'd want a close up for the Fednet nightly news," Gossard said proud of himself. Dizzy jumped from a hill, splattered with green blood from her fun shooting up bugs.

"Hey guys, nothing like a bug hunt to get your juices flowing huh!?"

"Yeah," Higgins said looking toward Goku's direction. He watched him as he dodged a stab from a warrior, hugged it like a child hugging his parent, then killed it. He couldn't help but laugh at the warrior's attempt to escape before it died. "Goku's enjoying it more then us."

"Forget him, he's gonna get himself killed!"

"At least he's relaxing his way, what do you do to relax Flores, bungie jump without the cord?" Gossard asked.

"Hey no guts no glory."

"No brains," Rico said.

"No kitting," added Carl.

Dizzy frowned. Razak came and addressed the squad.

"Heads up Roughnecks, new orders from command, immediate recon with Delta squad in the southwest of quad, check your riggs, we move in five!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Goku came and clapped his hands together. He wore a big smile on his face as he patted Rico and Higgins.

"Hey that was really fun guys. I don't think those bugs like us that much! Ha, ha!"

"I'm sure they don't," Gossard said with annoyance.

"Goku, this isn't a game. Maybe you should start using your gun, you're gonna get yourself killed if you keep fighting with your hands."

"Don't ever bother Rico, the retard's already forgotten how!" Dizzy said as she watched Goku rub the back of his head. Rico patted his head.

"My God Goku."

"Sorry, can you show me how again?"

"Can't right now Goku, learn how yourself."

"I'll show him," Higgins said as he took the gun from Goku and showed him all the buttons on it.

"Well on a lighter note," Carl began, "did any bring sunscreen? I hear it a bombing 275 degrees below zero down south."

The intercom rang to life with Carmen's voice on the other end. It was frantic.

"_This is Lt. Carmen Ibanez of the Federal Fleet, this is an emergency! Does anyone read me over!"_

Rico was shocked and scared that Carmen needed help. She wasn't trained to fight, just to fly.

"What the hell is she doing in bug country?" Dizzy asked. The Lt. was talking on the com. Zander got on the intercom next and began talking.

"_This is Major Zander Barcalow of Fleet, my ship was downed by enemy fire inside quad 18."_

"Barcalow?" Carl asked.

"Hey the high school hero hanging with the prom queen, what are the odds?"

"_Our position is the McHenry research outpost. Two military personnel, and seven civilians. Warrior bugs control the perimeter. Request immediate evac."_

Razak responded to him.

"Affirmative major your coordinates are locked. Alpha team responding."

"_I appreciate the Lt. but my request is for a fleet retrieval ship not an MI squad. Please relay message to fleet command."_

Razak couldn't believe the nerve of this man. His answer to him was immediate.

"Major that area has been designated a hot zone as of 0900. Air support restricted. Do you read?"

"_I read you Lt. but I think fleet will respond to a distress call from one of its "premium" pilots, please relay message."_

"Premium horses ass," Razak said annoyingly. He got on the com again. "copy that Major, Alpha team will relay that message. Brutto, contact fleet command. Roughnecks, move out!"

"Lt., why bother. If he thinks fleet can handle this, let him wait."

Let him wait? That was out of the question. Rico knew they didn't have long, and if Carmen was down there, Rico knew he'd go into auto pilot to save her. They had to hurry and get down there. He didn't want to think about the outcome if they didn't get there in time.


	14. Chapter 14

"Another retrieval ship will be here soon, so please stay calm," Zander said, hoping what he said was true

"Another retrieval ship will be here soon, so please stay calm," Zander said, hoping what he said was true. The murmurs from the scientists told Zander that he should look outside, and look outside he did over the intercom. Outside dozens of warriors had surrounded the building, and were looking for ways to get in. they bashed and hacked at the metal doors angrily.

"Everything is under control," he said.

Gossard looked down the cliff and surveyed the area. Warriors had surrounded the building and were now creating ways inside.

"Place crawls sir," Gossard said as he got back to his feet facing Razak.

"Big surprise, Fleet says there's a long delay getting into Quad 18, mucho bug activity," Brutto said.

"We can take them sir," Rico said stepping in.

Dizzy shook her head at the statement. She didn't know if he was trying to be like that retard Goku, or if he was trying to impress that bitch Carmen. Either way, it wouldn't do anybody any good, and as if in reply to Rico's statement, Plasma bugs began firing again. The sounds of exploding ships and the screams of dying men and women rang out in the night sky. There wouldn't be any air support for a long while, not while the plasma bugs dominated the area, and Razak knew it.

"Troopers, first priority is to clear a corridor for air support!"

"But we have to get those civilians out sir," Rico said. Razak glared back at him for a moment, but he knew he was right. They were indeed closer then anybody else. He turned to Jenkins.

"Jenkins, what's your read?"

Inside the outpost several warriors had finally made it through. The alarm rang aloud. Carmen was looking at a few graphs when she felt, rather then heard something behind her. She quickly cocked her gun and turned to fire.

"Major!"

"Lieutenant did I scare you?" Zander asked as he neared her. Carmen breathed out before she answered.

"No, sir. I just didn't want to shot you accidentally sir."

"There's no need to address me when we're alone," he said as he inched his way closer. It made Carmen's heart skip a beat. He was getting a bit too close, so close that she could see the bulge growing in his space suit.

"Call me Zander."

"I'm not sure I can do that," she said as she stepped back a bit. "I should go and check on the others.

"Yes," Zander said leaving the position he held. "I need you to get on that radio again, get in touch with command and see what's taking them so long."

"Yes sir, Zander."

Carmen quickly past him and went for the radio. At the same time she felt a wave of relief.

Razak's call? Rico wasn't to sure that climbing a mountain was going to save the civilians inside the outpost. He and Carl were now responsible for a maruder which hung on cables Rico and Carl occupied. Brutto's orders. He huffed to himself. This isn't what he signed up for. The only person having any fun out of this was Goku, who was climbing up right beside him, smiling.

"At first I was disappointed that I wouldn't have any sort of challenge, now I'm glad that I'm here with the MI."

"Please Goku, not now," Rico said.

"Aw Rico smile a bit, I know everything's hard right now but it'll all work out soon, I promise."

Rico sighed. For some reason Rico felt that there was some truth to what he said.

"At the very least Dizzy's having some fun. Ha, ha."

He looked up to see Dizzy climbing mighty fast up the mountain, telling Gossard that he was getting slow. Goku continued his climbing up the mountain to keep up with the others.

"That Goku has a real mental problem," Carl said. "I have no idea why you hang around him at times Rico."

"Carl not you too, he's not a bad man."

"Maybe not intentionally, but mentally yes. He fights and kills bugs with his bare hands and I can see that's he's influenced you to try to do the same. I'm worried about you Rico."

"Well when Goku's around there isn't any need for worry."

The maruder hit a few stones and several rocks fell on the suit, earning the two a yell from Brutto.

"Hey Rico! That suit is worth more then you and your freaky pal there put together! Get focused or the damage is coming out of your pay!"

Rico shook his head.

"Nothing from nothing leaves nothing, besides he witnesses Goku in action and the only he says about him is how great he is," Rico whispered.

"What was that Rico?!"

"Nothing."

Rico's intercom then clicked to life. Carmen's voice was on the other end.

"Carmen!" he whispered to himself.

"_McHenry outpost to Fleet command, come in Fleet Command. This is an emergency do you read?"_

He instinctivly went for his radio, but stopped himself.

"Damn it, LT said no radios."

He scanned the area and his heart nearly stopped with fear. Several warriors had managed to break into the compound and one of them was heading straight for Carmen, unaware of its presence.

"Carmen look behind you damn it!"

Goku looked down at Rico.

"Rico are you okay, is someone in trouble?"

Stones once again fell on the maruder.

"Someone will be in trouble if something happens to that suit!" yelled Brutto, "you just mind yours Goku, someone will call for you when the moment's right!"

Rico didn't respond, only looked in horror as the warrior moved in closer without a sound. He had no choice. It was now or Carmen was dead.

"McHenry outpost, Carmen do you read?!"

"_Rico, is that you?!"_

"Get out of there now, bug behind you!"

Carmen turned back just in time with her gun in hand to see the figure of Zander walking in the room.

"You get anything?"

"Get down now!"

Zander quickly moved aside as Carmen shot relentlessly at the warrior. It fell down and Carmen pressed the close door button, crushing it. Zander recovering from the shock stood up huffing and puffing.

"You did warn me not to sneak up on you."

"Yea I did, I suggest we find a stronger defensive area and relocate the civilians."

Rico got on the radio again after hearing gunfire.

"Carmen, are you okay?"

"I thought I said comlinks only private!" came an angered, venomous voice, and Rico knew who the voice belonged to.

Inside the compound, it didn't take long for the warriors to start combing the inside. Carmen and the other fought their way up. They managed to make it inside a dim lighted room above the area now occupied by the enemy.

"Inside quick!"

The civilians ran inside like men possessed as Zander held off the warriors. Once they were all inside, he went inside, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Razak gave Rico a fierce shove almost knocking him off his feet.

"You had better check yourself from the neck up mister, you have put this entire squad at risk!"

Rico gulped as he fought for words to defend himself.

"Bugs were in the building sir, lives were at stake, I felt it was the right thing to do."

"War is not about feeling private! Bugs have antennae! If your communication gave away our position no one is coming out of that compound alive!"

With that said, Razak left Rico sulking. Rico still wrestled with what happened though. Did he really put the entire squad at risk? After all, they did have Goku with them. If bugs did happen to come for them, Goku would always be there to protect them. Something however, told him that he shouldn't depend on Goku forever. Not even he could be there everyday. Rico looked up after hearing a noise, like some kind of mouse. He knew there were no mice on this planet, so what could the squeaking noise be?

"Bugs! Bugs!" Doc shouted as he fired. Bugs were crawling down the mountainside. They were brown, small bugs almost the size of a human waist.

"_Bugs have antennae!"_

Perhaps this was his fault. Maybe a higher class of bug picked up his frequency and told the other bugs where they were. Maybe warriors were now on the mountain. Maybe if he had stayed off the radio and left Carmen for dead then maybe….No! He had saved lives, he wouldn't think like that. These bugs reminded Rico of potato bugs found in the soil back on Earth. The little nobbers were always found in the soil whenever Rico's mother dug in the garden. They'd roll up into a ball to make themselves look like little pellets in the ground, only these potato bugs had stingers. One of them hopped onto Gossard who started shooting madly to get it off.

"I got you covered!"

Goku was quickly at Gossard's side. He kicked the bug, and Goku chuckled to himself as it went sailing out clear into the distance almost like a rocket shooting into space. Gossard couldn't help but stare at him wide eyed as Goku helped him up. Higgins hadn't hesitated to film the entire thing. The potato bugs began to crawl downward toward the maruder. Carl shot two of them but the other cut on the cables. The maruder dangled limply as Carl hung on for dear life.

"Carl!"

Rico was there in an instant. He climbed down and shot of the remainder of the bugs. He knew he had to act quickly because Carl began to slip.

"Hang on buddy!"

He shot the other cable, the suit fell, and the resulting explosion told him he wouldn't be paid till he was eighty. Oh well, at least Carl was safe.

"Thanks Rico, I owe you."

"No you don't Carl, that's what friends are for."

They climbed back up to the top and no sooner did they reach the top Brutto was there to greet them.

"Rico, Jenkins! That suit was your responsibility!"

"Sir, I thought that…."

"You don't think trooper, you follow orders!"

Brutto felt something strong grab his shoulder.

"Wrong Sergeant, private Rico used his head to determine a course of action." Razak turned his gaze to Rico. "This time, it was the right one."

Rico felt a wave of gladness race through him, glad that he had finally done something right. He knew that he was going to make it through this whole thing. Goku turned to Razak after peering down the mountainside.

"Ah Mr. Razak, those bugs are pouring inside the compound down there."

"I'm aware of that Private Goku."

Suddenly, bluish white plasma shot from out of nowhere. Higgins climbed up a bit and discovered the source. Plasma Bugs. The other Roughnecks joined him and shook their heads. Razak turned his attention to Gossard.

"Tactical assessment?"

"Small plutonium charges planted underneath their shells. I'm all good to go sir!"

"Gossard you're fast enough," Razak said. "you'd never make it.

"I'll go, I'm the fastest one you've got." Rico said.

"Are you sure Rico, I can definitely do it!" Goku said.

"No offense Goku but we can't depend on you all the time. Besides one punch from might light up the entire place bud taking you with them, I'll go."

Goku nodded.

"Then it's agreed, Rico will go. Be careful private."

Inside the compound Carmen and the others were fixing small explosives to defend themselves. Their ammo was all used up and the flame-throwers were all on E.

"Okay, this should work," one of the scientists said.

"I'm not looking for it should, I'm looking for will!" Zander said as he fidgeted with the trigger. To his horror, the warriors succeeded in breaking threw the glass window. The group threw the make-shift grenades and retreated to the vents above them. The small explosions kept the warriors back but not for long. As Zander made his way up, a warrior jumped up and dented the vent, nearly impaling Zander.

"Woah that was too close!"

Rico dashed as quickly as he could out into the field. Gossard had told him to press the red button to release the safety on the bomb and once started, the countdown could not be deactivated. He activated the bomb and threw it under a nearby plasma bug. Now he had sixty seconds to get his ass out of there. A swarm of warriors saw this too and were really angry. They charged Rico who turned and ran. Rico ran as fast as his suit would allow, but the bugs were faster still some of them intercepted Rico he stumbled back at bit.

"Oh shit!"

There was then a barrage of shots from the Roughnecks covering him, allowing him safe passage back to the squad. Rico looked at his clock, only fifteen seconds left. As the swarm neared, the Roughnecks fired on the bugs, aiming for their nerve stims to take them down completely. Then the squad fell back. There was a loud boom and the squad ran and jumped off the mountainside. They fired hanging cables to catch themselves as the large fireball from above engulfed everything. Goku gave Rico a thumbs up. Rico merely smiled back at him. He was proud of what he did, and he knew that more success was soon to follow. Razak got on the intercom and contacted blue leader.

"Blue leader, airspace in quad 18 is clear."

"_Roger that Alpha team, I'm moving in."_

The group got above the heliport in the compound and shut the metal door behind them. Carmen looked toward the sky to see a ship descending toward the heliport.

"Alright."

There was a loud, bursting sound as a warrior ripped open the metal door. Carmen using the last of the fuel for the flame-thrower flamed it quickly. After that the flame was gone.

"Shit!" she said as she saw more warriors come forth. The ship landed and opened its doors and walking bridge.

"Someone call for a cab!?"

"You're a bit late!" Zander said as he ran inside. The man at the door fired to keep the warriors back, but there was nothing he could do for one of the scientists. A warrior snatched him of walkway and threw him to its comrades. They wasted no time in impaling him several times before ripping him to shreds. Carmen ran inside the ship as the walkway withdrew from the ground. The doors closed and ship shot into space.

Rico looked on as the ship shot out into space. He was glad that Carmen had gotten out safe and sound as he witnessed the base overrun by bugs. Carl walked up behind Rico and patted him.

"You're the one who saved them all Rico, she just doesn't know it yet."

"But we know it." Dizzy said.

"Yea Rico, you're a real trooper. Once she finds out she'll be real thankful," Goku said patting him. Razak then stepped toward to the squad.

"What the hell do you think this is apes, R&R?! Move out!"

"Sir yes sir!"


	15. Chapter 15

Day 8

Day 23

Carmen Ibanez walked inside the ship sipping her can of soda she got from the mess hall. She had never felt so much adrenaline pump through her that day on Pluto, it felt like her body worked on its own. A lot of shit pissed her off lately, Zander getting too close, Rico getting on the radio putting his entire squad at risk. The fool had better get over his emotions or otherwise he'd see death real soon, more sooner then others. Carmen made a left turn and bumped into a hard body. She fell down and the hand of the body extended to help her up.

"Thanks," she said as she wiped off the soda that spilled onto her jeans.

"No problem. Hey wait a minute aren't you the girl who's jet I fixed?"

Carmen recognized the voice.

"Yea," a smile, "Ensign Trunks right?"

"And you're Carmen Ibanez."

Carmen smiled, glad that he remembered her name after only seeing her once.

"You remembered my name."

"I'm good with faces, that includes yours."

A purely smile.

"Where are you headed?" Trunks asked.

"To the Admiral's office, I'm on duty in ten."

"I hear the Admiral's an INTEL believer."

"Yeah, he listens to every word INTEL says, like they're all divine. I'm sure you heard about what happened on Pluto?"

"You mean almost getting ripped to shreds and your guts torn out, yeah I heard. Officer Gohan told me."

"Just curious, how did you get to be under Officer Gohan right off the bat? I mean you have to be near perfect in everything you do to be trained and on duty under an Officer."

"Well you see Gohan's my master. He trained me and the reason I'm under him is…well…I don't know. Just lucky I guess."

"Your master?"

"Yeah. He taught me to fight."

"I see. Well anyway congrats."

Carmen's eyes seemed to wonder by themselves as they examined the figure of Trunks from his waist to his chest and finally his facial features and hair. Just the way she liked it, his hair hanging in front while the back had a ponytail. Her face felt a burning sensation as she noticed Trunks doing the same thing, examining her curvy body. To him it was almost like an hourglass. A thought seemed to implant itself into her mind of its own accord and Carmen was embarrassed. She felt a kind of chill course through her.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing, just a thought is all."

"Ha ha, you better go to the Admiral, you start in two."

She looked at her watch and gasped covering her mouth. Carmen had small and soft hands too. Her healthy skin glistened in the lights illuminating the ship almost like ivory.

"Right, I'll see you later Trunks."

"When is later?"

A chuckle.

"I don't know, when is later?"

"Would eight be later?"

"That would be later then."

"Then I'll see you later Carmen."

"Same to you Trunks."

Both left each other with a smile on their faces. Both to a quick glance back for one last look at the rear features of each as both disappeared from view. And both of their hearts continued to race at the thought of each other.

Dizzy lay in her bedroom fast asleep. The sweat on her body glistened as she tossed about. Her facial features strained as she leered at the images she was having. What was this called? Oh yeah, a nightmare. She moaned a bit at the vision of Rico. The moan wasn't of joy or pleasure. It was more of urgency, a feeling of fear. A large shadow was hovering over Rico and it consumed him of all life. The corpse of Rico lay in her vision. Mangled, mutilated, destroyed, and with its eyes open it said one word. _"Dizzy."_

She woke up with a start and nearly screamed aloud. Only a loud gasp escaped her lips. Her breath came in quick gasps. She finally settled down and wiped the sweat dripping from her forehead.

"I gotta find better things to dream about," she told herself. Better things like Jeff Gossard. The other day she found herself in trouble so she turned and ran. She fell atop of Gossard and both would had died weren't not for the quick action of Rico. Finally he could do something without Goku's help for once. Once the danger had past she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't you think you should take me to dinner first?" he had said.

"_Since when did you play hard to get?"_

Gossard felt good underneath anyway and he returned her remark by pretending to kiss her. Dizzy winked at him, much to the dismay of Rico who watched the whole thing.

"Gossard you really know how to push a woman's buttons."

Earl Walker stepped into the room of Razak who was looking at the mission and results statements. Walker wore a look of triumph on his face, as if he had finally settled their rivalry between them.

"What do you want, "Walker"?"

"Jean I came here to tell you that the odds are even between us now. I've just been appointed a weapon of my own if you know what I mean."

"A weapon?"

"Does Vegeta cross your mind Razak. I'm fully aware of what you've been doing with Goku, having him fight all of your battles for you. This is unacceptable in the MI you know that. You think that with Goku around you can sit back and enjoy peaceful times like the people back home."

He waved a finger back and fourth. "Well now its my turn to enjoy the benefits of kicking back Jean. Now this is a race, a race to see which squad will end the war first."

Razak calmly got up from his chair and approached him.

"You think that this is now some kind of a game Walker? To depend on one trooper for the safety of your entire squad, of millions of lives?"

"You saw what Vegeta did on Klendathu Jean, and I've heard the stories going around about Goku. As long was we have those two we can't lose, this war is as good as ours! I just want to see which one of ours will make it happen, your Goku or my Vegeta?"

"You're nuts Walker, more so then I thought. I decline."

"So does that mean your scared Jean?"

"Of you, no. For innocent civilians, yes. And once again I decline your foolish little game."

Walker smiled.

"Well, have it your way then. I'll see you when the war is over."

He turned and walked out of the door.

Higgins felt embarrassed. Once again someone had to save him from certain death, to bale him out. The only thing he knew how to work was a camera. In fact the other day Razak had requested to have him shipped Earth-side and he would have gone weren't not for the intervention of Rico. He had been Rico's partner for three days. His schedule, wake up, train hard, fight bugs, report, and then get to the mess hall before Goku did. It seemed as if everyone shared this part of his schedule. Goku would eat large quantities of food, so much so that the MI needed to order twice the amount of food just to feed everyone else. He didn't think that one trooper could alter the entire feeding schedule of the whole mess hall but he did.

"_Hey Higgins you don't look to hungry, may I have that?"_

"_Sure Goku why not…."_

That didn't stop him from thinking about what had happened down at the shooting bin a couple hours ago. Two trooper hits, two enemy hits. At least he was fair Gossard had said. He walked into the mess hall and sat beside Rico. He breathed nervously, he didn't feel as if he were worthy to sit beside him.

"Hey, Higgins don't worry you'll make it."

"I hope so, I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Yea, neither do I." Rico said to himself as he lost himself in his thoughts. For the past three days Dizzy and Gossard had gotten pretty tight. Rico didn't like it when Dizzy moved too fast. He saw his chance to tell her when she stepped into the mess hall carrying two plates full of food.

"Dizzy my friend sit and take a load off," Carl said with a welcoming hand. Dizzy chuckled a bit.

"Wish I could but I can't, I'm taking this to Gossard."

Rico felt a sort of stabbing pain in his heart.

"You two have been getting pretty tight lately."

"What, you jealous?"

"No Diz I'm just saying you should keep your guard is all."

Dizzy calmly sat the food down before she responded.

"And maybe you should mind your own fucking business Rico, you're not my father and you're definitely not my boyfriend so back off! I can take care of myself! If you're so lonely why don't hang around Goku, you seem to do that an awful lot!"

"Diz…I didn't mean," he stammered.

"Save it and shove it Rico!"

Razak came into the room and immediately the troopers fell into attention.

"Troopers get your gear! SICONs asked to evac at Demo squad. We move in ten."

Goku had been doing handstand push ups for nearly an hour. Razak came into his room. As usual Goku did not bring himself to attention like he should have but Razak had expected this.

"What's up Mr. Razak?" Goku said as he lifted himself from the ground.

"Your head should be where mine is, not your feet. I need to talk to you."

"Oh sorry."

Goku launched up and righted himself before Razak.

"Okay, shoot."

"Goku while you're incredible on the battlefield, you're strength may compromise my squad. You're going to have to learn to use a gun or I can't have you on my squad."

"Oh yeah," a chuckle "Higgins has been teaching me how. He said that Rico was teaching him how to be uh….what was that word again?"

"Effective."

"Yeah! Thanks Mr. Razak ha ha! Rico's been teaching him and Higgins has been teaching me!"

"The greeny?"

"What's a greeny? Is that another food?"

Razak shook his head no.

"Fine Goku, I'd better see some progress."

"Oh you will Mr. Razak. If I can learn how to drive a car, I can learn how to shoot a gun."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Razak hadn't forgotten about the incident he had back on Earth. Goku didn't keep his eyes on the road and as a result, he had crashed into Razak's new car. The new air Escalade that he had bought that very same day. He got out of the car and looked at the ruined car, what was his pride and joy for a brief period. After all he had only had it for ten minutes down the road at least. Somehow someway Rico had talked Dizzy into spending the entire day teaching him how to drive. She my as well had signed her death note for that day. Now here was Higgins teaching him how to use a gun and he feared he wouldn't be taking cover from enemy fire, but from friendly fire.

"One more thing Goku."

"Yeah?"

"You will be going on limited missions, I can't have my entire squad depend solely on you protecting them."

"You mean special missions?"

"I mean limited missions. In Laymen's terms, some missions you go, some missions you don't go. After this mission, you won't be going on the next one."

"Okay Mr. Razak."

"Goku…"

"Yes Mr. Razak?"

"Nevermind, just be out in the drop bay in five."

"Okay."

Razak turned and left the room.

"The arachnids have succeeded in taking over their homeworld. Soon they will be dominant over all life in the universe."

"_Yes, but one problem still remains. The Humans. They are of race of war and will not fall as easily as they have."_

"_It matters not. Its all in sheer numbers and the arachnids have far more numbers. A pair of Humans may only create birth nine months at a time while they can create birth in merely weeks. I for one acknowledge the strength of the arachnids and will be their Guardian."_

"_As will we all. If they become troubled we will aid them in eliminating the frail Human race and ensure that our beloved arachnid, build its utopia on the foundations of the universe."_


End file.
